The Legend of Maddie and David
by darla
Summary: The real fifth season of Moonlighting... where Maddie and David's new romances will lead them right back to each other... In the first chapter, Maddie seeks answers in therapy.
1. Default Chapter

This is the real fifth season. Forget Annie and Lunar Eclipse because in this world, they never happened. The episodes that have occurred in this fictional realm are "womb with a view," "between a yuk and a hard place," and "shirts and skins". So, maddie has lost the baby, and Maddie and David have become equal partners in the business.   
  
Maddie is sitting in a chair at her therapist's office.  
Her therapist, Dr. Wanda Reese, is played by Stephanie Beechman (who played Sabel Colby on The Colbys). Wanda is stern with Maddie, becoming more and more frustrated by her idiotic complaining about David. Dr. Reese is one of the only people that seems to be able to keep Maddie in-check.  
Maddie, of course, has been talking about David...  
M= It's been wierd with David since the baby. We're trying to be friends again. But I don't know anymore...  
W= What don't you know?"  
M= If I should even continue here. David and I can never make a life together. I mean, we could have for a baby, but it's too complicated.. our lives, us, we're too different.  
W= How are you different?  
Maddie smiles and laughs a little.  
M= Me and David. We're yin and yang, black and white. I say day, he says night."  
W= But how are you really different?  
M= So many, too many ways. I think things though, he rushes in head first. When he falls in love..."  
W= What?  
M= When David falls in love, he's blind.. blind to the faults of the other person and the relationship.. blind to everything. Me, nothing's ever clear for me.  
W= Well, don't you think that's something you should work on? Some things should be clear. Instead of focusing on why David's behavior is wrong, do you think there is anything good about David?  
M= What kind of question is that? Of course, there are things I lo.. I like about David. I was going to raise a baby with him.."  
W= Well, what are they?"  
M= Well, I've said it before.. he's... David's... he's been good to me. A good friend. He's charming when he wants to be.. dangerously charming... like a lost puppy trying to get in your bed... always trying to get in your bed... always trying to get into my bed. And he's descent. He's done some really descent things for me, for friends. He once tried to convince me he took money from me, rather than tell me it was a coworker. And once he borrowed thousands of dollars from his brother just to help me pay my taxes. That's the problem with David.. he gives too easily. I can never figure him out.  
W= Honestly, Maddie, what are you doing here? Go get that man, before some other lucky girl gets him. And you know where you'll end up..? alone.. and almost nothing is worse than alone.  
M= You don't understand. Me and David are too complicated, and if we have a future, it can't start now. There are too many feelings."  
W= Maddie, do you know what's out there in the world? Do you see any perfect people? Do you see any perfect love stories? Are you perfect? Nothing's perfect. Every relationship, you have to expect, takes work. You can't keep looking for someone just like yourself, because you won't find him.. And you won't like him. Let me ask you this.. Do you trust David?   
M= I don't know...  
W= It's not a hard question.  
M= Yes, I trust him.  
W= Do you think about him at night?  
M= Sometimes.  
W= Do you get jealous when he's with someone else?  
M= Yes, but jealousy doesn't make a relationship work?  
W= I'm asking the questions. Does he know you better than anyone else?  
M= I guess.  
W= Has he seen the worst side of you?  
M= Yes, but that's just it. He always sees the worst side of me. You can't be with someone who always brings out the worst in you.  
W= You can, if they also bring out the best.. Does David bring out the best in you?  
M= I don't know! I can't answer all these questions. I don't know anything!   
W= Maddie, that's the best thing you've ever said. Stop pretending like you know about tomorrow. Worry about what you know now. You love David. You want to be with him. Nothing is definite. Sam was everything you always thought you wanted and you weren't happy. Walter listened and agreed with you, and you didn't want him.   
M= Love doesn't conquer all... and just because I didn't want Sam or Walter, doesn't mean I want David.  
W= But you don't even give it a chance. Love is hard. Romeo and Juliet, Rhett and Scarlett, Antony and Cleopatra.. love is hard stuff.  
M= Do you know how those stories ended?  
W= Oh Maddie. Give it a try.  
Wanda looks at her clock.  
W= Time's up, Maddie. Think about it.  
Maddie gets up and leaves the office. She goes back to Blue Moon. She gets out of the elevator and sees a beautiful, dark-haired woman.  
Woman= Excuse me, does a David Addison work in this office.  
Maddie looks hesitant.  
M= Yes, he does. I'm his business partner. May I ask who you are?  
Woman= "My name is Sharon.. Sharon Miller. I used to know David. His brother told me he works here... Oh my God, you're Maddie Hayes... Miss Blue Moon Shampoo.. is that why they call it Blue Moon?  
M= Yes.  
Maddie walks away as if she knows she's out of the picture... or is she?   
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	2. Without A Dream In My Heart

  
  
The part of Sharon Miller is played by Phoebe Cates.   
  
Maddie gets up and gets into the Blue Moon elevator and looks confused. She becomes furious with herself, with David, and with this new girl, Sharon, who once knew David. She figures that David has been going through a rough time with the baby and with their relationship and he is ripe for a new relationship. She drives back to her psychiatrist's office with her usual rage and temper, and barges in on Dr. Wanda Reese's next appointment.  
  
M= Doctor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you... again.  
W= Maddie, your hour is over!  
M= I'm sorry, but this is important... David... he may be seeing someone and I'm not sure...  
W= Wait outside Maddie and I will be right with you.  
  
Maddie waits in another room in the office. The doctor soon comes in.  
  
W= Honestly, Maddie. You have to learn how to deal with your emotions in a healthy and constructive way. What is this about David?  
  
Maddie looks a little calmer. But she is child-like in her description of the situation. She seems to be breaking down inside. She speaks quickly and as if she's in a panic.  
  
M= There was a woman outside the office. A beautiful, dark-haired woman, JUST DAVID'S TYPE! I got the feeling she was an old flame. And it sounded like David's brother is trying to fix them up! How can David and I mend our relationship when he's being fixed up with other women?  
  
Dr. Reese starts to laugh.  
  
W= Maddie, calm down. Let's examine this situation. David may be dating... well, we've feared this for a long time. You have to understand that you and David have to allow your relationship to evolve. Now, you can do two things with this knowledge, assuming that David has a girlfriend. First of all, you can do what David did when you were seeing Sam... and I know you want to do that! Listen, Maddie, you may not realize this, but you are in a jealous rage right now. You are experiencing exactly what David felt and you hate it. You told me that when you were with Sam, you were haunted by David and you wanted David to claim you. But once he pledged his love to you, you became scared and confused, blah, blah, blah! But you can't go after David in a jealous fit, even though he may enjoy it. Do you know why? Because you and David can't keep repeating the same mistakes. Do you know what I think you should do? I think you should be honestly and candidly supportive of his relationship. Tell him that although you care about him and it will be hard to watch him with someone, that you would never deny him his freedom. Tell him that he doesn't owe you an explanation of who he spends his days with. Tell him that he is your best friend and that your friendship is the top priority.  
  
M= You want me to lie to him?  
  
W= They're not really lies, Maddie. There is such thing as being too honest. You and David say some things to each other that should never be said. If you tell him what I tell you to, I promise you... Well I can't promise you that he'll come back to you. There's an old saying: If you set something free and it never comes back, it was never yours to begin with. If you set something free and it comes back to you, it's yours forever. Acting a little mysterious never hurts either. You act like an open book all the time. I knew everything about you at our first session.   
  
M= So, it's a test. You want me to test David. I am not going to do that. I will leave LA and go back to Chicago if it means testing David.   
  
W= Oh Maddie, we all know what happens when you go to Chicago.  
  
M= What?  
  
W= The ratings go down. Maddie trust me. David's expecting you to be jealous. And he's expecting you to deny it. Instead, admit that you may be uncomfortable, but be his friend. Be his friend until he comes back to you. Be such a good friend that it makes David sick. Suprise him!  
  
Maddie leaves Dr. Reese's office and tries to regroup. She walks back into the Blue Moon office. Agnes looks at her as if she's about to tell her something.  
  
M= I know, Agnes. I saw her already.  
  
Agnes nods.  
  
Maddie starts to walk to her office door, when David comes out with Sharon. When David sees Maddie he looks a little uncomfortable. But Maddie doesn't miss a beat. She walks towards the two of them as if she doesn't have a care in the world. She looks at Sharon and smiles.  
  
She speaks calmly and almost sweetly to the two of them, as if they are both her old friends.   
  
M= So I see you found him? Well... I'll bet the two of you have a lot of catching up to do. And I'll bet David was trying to sneak out before the boss caught him! Don't worry David, you can leave early. Have a lovely time. I have some work to do on the Ansalmo case. See you guys later!  
  
David looks dumbfounded. He grins and looks at Sharon  
  
S= She is absolutely wonderful, David!  
  
D= Sharon, I have something to talk to Maddie about... the Ansalmo case. I'll be out in a minute.  
  
David creeps into Maddie's office. Maddie has her office chair facing the window. She smiles, knowing that David would have followed her in. She speaks candidly and cheerfully.  
  
M= David, don't leave that poor woman out there. That's rude!  
  
D= Can I ask you something?  
  
M= Sure!  
  
D= Well, two things. First of all, when do you ever call me David in front of anyone? Secondly, and most importantly, why are you in such a good mood?  
  
Maddie smiles.  
  
M= Am I?  
  
D= Yes you are... since when did you ever let me go off with some strange, beautiful woman?  
  
M= I don't let you do anything. You are an adult, at least almost half of the time. And your name is David, last time I checked. And she's not strange. She's an old friend of yours.  
  
D= Good detective work.  
  
Maddie returns his smirk.  
  
M= I saw her when she came into the office. She explained to me that you were old friends and that she had spoken to your brother.  
  
D= And you're fine with this?  
  
M= Fine with what? David, you are one of my dearest friends...  
  
D= Another writer described us as "pals".  
  
Maddie gets out of her chair and walks up to David and looks him sincerely in his eyes.  
  
M= You know you're more to me than that. Through it all David, you're my best friend. And I'm not going to tell you that you're doing something wrong, even when you're not. Just cause I may feel a twinge of jealousy doesn't give me the right to tell you what to do. She said she's an old friend... she looks at you like she was more than that. I don't want to fight you on this one. Go charm the pants off her....  
  
Maddie giggles and covers her face at her poor choice of words.  
  
M= I mean, be the charmer I know you can be. Blue Moon isn't going anywhere.  
  
She says that in a way that connotes that she isn't going anywhere.  
  
D= This girl.. is a very old and dear friend. If I bring her back, you'll be okay?  
  
M= I'll bite my tongue.  
  
David smiles.  
  
D= Grin and bear it.  
  
M= Something like that.  
  
David looks at her in bewilderment, realizing that he doesn't know what's going on in her head. The thought relaxes him. He thinks, "maybe this friendship, and this business can work." He takes her hand and kisses it. Then he turns around and opens the door.  
  
D (sighs)= What a woman you are Maddie Hayes.  
  
M= Tell me something I don't know, Addison.  
  
D= Oh, you're calling me Addison again. Damn if I'll ever figure you out!  
  
The door closes and Maddie's cockiness disappears. She puts her back against the door and sighs. She walks to her desk and opens an Ansalmo file. Moments after, she walks out and approaches Agnes.  
  
M= Agnes, what would you say to a little detective work?  
  
Agnes looks as if she understands.  
  
A= You wanna dig up some dirt on Mr. Addison's new girlfriend?  
  
M= No, Agnes. Not everything I do is about Mr. Addison! There's a nightclub in the Ansalmo case where Robert Ansalmo supposedly frequents. I was wondering if we should go there tonight and have a drink. Maybe we can finally get some information on this guy! No one seems to ever know where he is.  
  
Agnes looks excited.  
  
A= Me and you? Detective work? Oh, Miss Hayes, I'd be honored!   
  
M= Well, it seems that maybe we can find out more than David and Herbert. We are women, after all.  
  
Agnes is even more excited.  
  
A= Yes, we are women! There are some things only a woman can find out...  
  
M= Exactly. Women notice things. Women are smarter. Women are less drunk when they go to a bar.   
  
Agnes looks determined.  
  
A= What's the name of this club?  
  
Maddie looks at the paper.  
  
M= It's here somewhere. The New something... The New... here it is. The New Moon.  
  
Maddie looks up and thinks of the irony. Her and Agnes walk out together.  
  



	3. A Marvelous Night For A New Moondance

The New Moon nightclub looks like the club in the episode, "The Dream Sequence Always Rings Twice." There's a piano and a stage. There are a few people drinking and eating. Agnes and Maddie are sitting at a table near the piano. They're drinking and laughing. Maddie notices a man sit down at a table. He's a good-looking man in his sixties. He has gray hair and is wearing an expensive suit.   
  
The part of Mr. Ansalmo is played by John Forsythe. The part of Paul Klein is played by George Clooney. M= Agnes, that's him! That's Robert Ansalmo! He looks exactly like that in the picture! We haven't been able to find him anywhere! Guards are around his house... he always wears a hat. This is so exciting!  
  
A= He's handsome, Miss Hayes!  
  
M= What should we do? He's not going to do anything suspicious  
  
Maddie starts to think in a mischievous way.  
  
M= I can solve this case with or without David. Watch this.  
  
Maddie stands up and walks towards Robert Ansalmo.   
  
M= Would you happen to be Robert Ansalmo?  
Mr. Ansalmso doesn't look like a criminal. His eyes exude kindness.   
R= Yes, that's exactly who I would happen to be. And who is asking?  
  
M= I'm Madeline Hayes, I've been reviewing your case.  
  
R= And what case would that be?  
  
Maddie acts coy and mysterious.  
  
M= Surely you've noticed people snooping around your life. You've been quite careful to keep your private life private. I figured, why not just ask you some questions myself.  
  
Robert smiles and listens attentively.  
  
R= It's remarkable how I consider my private life private... I should expect trouble. You'll have to sit down and have a drink with me if you wish to interrogate me.  
  
M= And why is that?  
  
Robert stands up and pulls a chair out for Maddie.  
  
R= Can I ask you who hired you?  
  
Maddie pauses.  
  
M= The FBI. They felt they were too obvious, so they wanted ordinary people to try and get some information about you. You seem to be a person that they have great interest in.  
  
R= You're not ordinary. You are beautiful. Weren't you a model? Your pictures didn't do you justice.  
  
M= Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Ansalmo.  
  
R= I'm just speaking the truth. A beautiful woman is having a drink with me and I feel compelled to tell her how beautiful she is. Nothing wrong with that, is there? And not only are you beautiful, but you are bold and intelligent. What gave you the nerve to confront me?  
  
M= Well, I have no personal reason to dislike you. The FBI has claimed a lot of things about you and none of them have turned out to be true. So I wondered, maybe they have the wrong guy. Or maybe they have the right guy, but the wrong crimes.  
  
Robert looks intrigued.  
  
R= I never knew ex-models made such interesting investigators. You must not believe everything the FBI tells you... makes me like you already.  
  
M= You're an expert at evading questions, that's for sure. Why is the FBI so interested in you, Mr. Ansalmo?  
Mr. Ansalmo remains amused.   
R= Please. The name is Robert. You should know. Anyway, Miss, is it Miss?  
  
Maddie rolls her eyes.  
  
M= Yes, Miss.. you were saying?  
  
R= Ah, yes. Miss Hayes. I do not pretend to be innocent of anything. But I know what I am not guilty of. I am not a monster. If I did kill people it would be for business. I would never kill a woman or a child. I do not rob people of money they've earned honestly. I follow more moral codes than most people I know do and I definitely uphold more moral convictions than the government.   
  
Maddie rolls her eyes again. She's heard people defend their illegal actions before. But she finds his candor interesting. But she doesn't lose her cool. She grins.  
  
M= You haven't answered one damn question.  
  
R= You haven't asked me anything specific.  
  
Maddie smiles. Robert gets up from the table and takes Maddie's hand and kisses it.  
  
R= It has been more than a pleasure. Here is my number. If you have any questions about me, I am an expert. I may not give you the answer you are looking for, but I will not lie to you. I wouldn't waste much more time on me. It's not at all very interesting.  
  
Robert laughs as he walks away and mutters  
R= I would've thought my ex-wife hired you.  
  
Robert walks away. Maddie heads back to the table where Agnes is sitting. Agnes is waiting with anticipation.  
  
A= So?  
  
M= So.. That man is a con-artist of the worst kind! He has so many secrets, he can't even answer one single question. I told him that the FBI hired us and he believed me. Can you believe that?  
  
Agnes giggles.  
  
A= But his ex-wife hired us.  
  
M= I know, but apparently he wasn't at all surprised that the FBI would be breathing down his neck. But you know what, he doesn't sound like the man the papers describe. According to the papers and his ex-wife, he would have jumped down my throat for approaching him. He was cool as a cucumber. Like James Bond, not like Al Capone.  
  
A= Ooh, ooh, ooh, this is so exciting! What next?   
  
M= I just want to finish my dinner and my drink. Wait till I tell David.  
  
Agnes looks over and sees a young man looking at Maddie.  
  
A= Miss Hayes, there's a cute, young guy looking at you, at 9:00.  
  
Maddie turns and sees a very handsome man. He is in his late twenties and has sandy blond hair and light hazel eyes. Maddie pretends to ignore him.  
  
The man walks up to them and says "Well, this is my lucky day. I'm glad I came to work today." The name- Paul Klein. The Game- Getting you to go out to dinner with me tonight.  
  
Maddie is stunned and oddly amused.   
  
M= For what? Milk and cookies? No thank you.   
  
P= How about a drink? Milk, if that's your poison.  
  
M= Uh, no again, thank you, but  
  
P= You have a boyfriend.. lucky dog!  
  
M= No.   
  
Maddie looks over at Agnes.  
  
M= I don't have a boyfriend.   
  
P= Then what's the problem? You can't already know you don't like me. Have you already spoken to some ex-girlfriends of mine? Am I not your type?  
  
Maddie smiles smugly.  
  
M= You're not my type. You have one strike against you already.  
  
P= And what would that be? Age discrimination?  
  
M= You're not that young, Kid. You remind me of my business partner and I'm not looking for another one of him!   
  
P= And what business are you in?  
  
M= I'm a private investigator. I'm sorry, the name's Maddie Hayes.  
  
P= Pleased to meet you. Who's your business partner?  
  
M= Well, his name's David Addison...   
  
Paul becomes excited.  
  
P= David Addison? Ace-In-The-Hole-Addison from Philly?  
  
Maddie's surprised. She rubs her face in frustration, realizing that David's spirit seems to find her everywhere.   
  
M= You know David?  
Paul responds quickly and smugly.   
P= You work with David?  
  
She recognizes his humor.  
  
M= Checkmate. How do you know David?  
  
P= From New York. He was the best bartender New York's ever seen! A bit of a gambler... not the kind of guy I'd trust with my business.  
  
Maddie laughs.  
  
M= Well, you can trust David... with certain things. He's not much of a gambler to my knowledge... anymore.   
  
P= Well, enough about David Addison, how about that dinner?   
  
M= What do you do for a living?  
  
P= Right to the chase, huh? Wanna know how much I make?  
  
Maddie looks like she is about to say something rude, but holds back.  
  
M= It's just that I told you what I do for a living and...  
  
P= Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I own this club.  
  
M= Really! It's quite lovely.  
  
P= I also play the piano. You wouldn't happen to sing, would you?  
  
M= Why would you ask that?  
  
Paul points to a flyer on the wall that asks for nightclub singer auditions.  
  
P= I'm looking for a singer. And if a woman that looked like you could carry a tune, I'd be in heaven.  
  
Maddie looks up at him and smiles a charming smile.   
  
M= Do I have a halo around my head?  
  
Paul smiles back. Maddie seems as if she has something else on her mind.  
  
M= If I audition for you, can you keep it a secret? I used to sing. In fact, I wanted to be a singer before I became a model.  
  
P= You were a model, I don't remember seeing you.  
  
M= Maybe you weren't old enough.  
Paul smiles. Nothing Maddie says seems to bother him.   
P= Well, the name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. And I didn't want to give you one of those "Do I know you from somewhere?" lines.  
  
M= Thank you. I know you don't still speak to David, but if you speak to anyone he would know, don't mention this. I like to keep my personal life away from business. Who would want to hire a private investigator that sings in a nightclub?  
  
P= I would. Well, your wish is my command. I will not tell anyone that you sing. Can you come by tomorrow?  
  
M= Sure. I'll get in touch with you.  
  
Paul takes Maddie's hand and kisses it.  
  
P= I await our next meeting.  
  
Agnes and Maddie sit in awe.  
  
A= Miss Hayes, you are having some day! If you went out more often...  
  
M= That's the third man to kiss my hand today! Agnes, all of this... don't tell Mr. Addison. Not about Mr. Ansalmo or Mr. Klein.  
  
Agnes zips her lips and swears that she won't tell anyone.  
  
M= Not even Mr. Viola.  
  
A= Oke doke.  
  
  



	4. The Many New Faces Of Maddie

The next morning at Blue Moon, Maddie is suspiciously cheerful. She is humming and running around the office. David comes into the office wearing sunglasses.  
  
M= Well good morning to you!   
  
David lowers his glasses and looks at Maddie suspiciously. He addresses the whole office.  
  
D= Once again, the Boss is in a suspiciously good mood.   
  
M= I'm not in a suspiciously good mood. I'm in a good mood. It's a sunny day and I'm in a good mood. Nothing wrong with that!  
  
David squints and looks at Maddie.  
  
D= It's always sunny in L.A. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you got lucky last night. Luckily, I know that's not it. Did you get a discount on silk suits or something?  
  
Maddie looks as if she's not surprised at David's reaction.  
  
M= Speaking of getting lucky, how was your night?  
  
D= That's classified.  
  
David pauses, but then smiles.  
  
D= I'll tell you about it later.  
  
M= Looking forward to it.  
  
Maddie walks up to Agnes.  
  
M= Miss Dipesto, please say you didn't tell anyone about last night?  
  
A= I'm in a bit of trouble, Miss Hayes. Herbert asked me where we were and I said that it was confidential stuff between you and me. I think he thinks I'm cheating on him.  
  
Agnes looks over at Herbert who is looking at them suspiciously.   
  
A= What can I tell him?  
  
M= Tell him that we were working on the Ansalmo case. But don't tell him where we went.  
  
Maddie pauses in a thoughtful and provocative way.  
  
M= Someone once told me that a little mystery goes a long way.   
  
Maddie and Agnes look over to Herbert and suddenly David is standing by him. They look skeptical.  
  
D= Look at them Herbert. I don't trust women when they're talking to each other. How 'bout you Herbert?  
  
H= It can only be disaster, Mr. Addison.  
  
D= Now, you said the two of them went out last night after work. Right after my ex-girlfriend showed up?   
  
H= Yes, that's what I reported. And Agnes was acting quite suspicious when she came home.  
  
D= Herbert, I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking on a little detective work.   
  
Herbert smiles his evil smile.  
  
H= Not at all, Mr. Addison.  
  
At the end of the day, to everyone's shock, Robert Ansalmo walks in. The mouths of the office staff hang open with shock. Mr. Ansalmo remains cool and smug.  
  
R= So this is the little office that keeps meddling in my business? Well... I knew I had no reason to be concerned.  
  
Mr. Ansalmo looks over at Agnes. Agnes tries to hint that he should not talk to her, but he does anyway. He takes her hand and says "So, we meet again." Agnes is all flushed.  
  
R= Is Miss Hayes in her office?  
  
A= Yes.  
  
Agnes does nothing at first. Then she whispers on the phone to Maddie.  
  
A= Miss Hayes, Mr. Ansalmo is here to see you. About his case... She'll see you now.  
  
When Mr. Ansalmo goes into Maddie's office, all the heads in the office turn to David's door. Herbert phones David's office. Meanwhile in Maddie's office.  
  
M= Come in. Oh, Mr. Ansalmo. You lost?  
  
Mr. Ansalmo smiles as if he knows something that Maddie doesn't.  
  
R= It's probably not easy.  
  
M= What?  
  
R= Having the FBI pressuring you to come up with something on me. I'm clean as a whistle.  
  
Maddie looks up at him and immediately understands.  
  
M= You don't believe me, do you?  
  
R= I believe that sometimes you have to tell lies to protect yourself or your business.  
  
Maddie looks at him. She constantly tries to cover the fact that she likes this man. He's very sharp and if she didn't suspect that he was involved in crime, she would be a lot friendlier. She feels like they have a lot in common, but she's not sure why she feels that way. She never felt that way with David. He likes her; it's obvious. Maddie is very serious and business-like.   
  
M= I understand, Mr. Ansalmo. I'm considering dropping Blue Moon's investigations of your personal life and your business. If any of my investigators have gone over-the-line and offended you, I assure you that it was against my instructions.  
  
R= Nothing you do could offend me. And them...? No offense, but they are the worst detectives I've encountered. I hope I didn't give you the feeling that I had a problem with being investigated.  
  
M= What is it you wanted to see me about?  
  
R= Dinner.  
  
M= Dinner?  
  
R= Is there an echo? Dinner.  
  
M= Oh no, I couldn't. Uh, I don't date clients.  
  
R= Fair enough, but I'm not your client.  
  
M= You're close enough.   
  
R= Well, I don't get a lot of rejections-  
  
M= Don't feel bad; I don't get a lot of offers-  
  
Robert smiles at what seems like pure modesty. Maddie hasn't thought of herself as sexy and attractive in a long time, especially with her pregnancy. She seems to remember the girl she was in her twenties and in college and modeling, when older men frequently hit on her and offered her the world. Maybe that's why she didn't mind Robert's proposals. Maybe that's why she found him charming. But still, she declined his offer.  
  
David and Herbert are outside and are intrigued. The whole office is concerned.   
  
D= I let her out of my sight for one minute and she's dating an old gangster.  
  
H= Mr. Addison, let's not jump to conclusions. This could be some sly detective work on Miss Hayes' part.  
  
  
David looks at him as if to say, "Are you kidding?"  
Robert Ansalmo walks out. Herbert and David give him dirty looks. Agnes smiles at him and waves goodbye. David runs right into Maddie's office.  
  
D= I am very interested in why our biggest case is your new best friend.  
  
M= David, I met him recently... by accident. And I have recently decided to drop our case against him. We've found nothing and we've been hounding this man. The fact is, if he's involved in anything serious, the government will intervene. But I'm not going to do it just because someone's ex-wife wants leverage against someone. And he knows that his ex-wife hired us anyway. And we've been spending all our time on this case. We've been neglecting some of our other clients and all for what? David becomes frustrated.   
  
D= We've been working very hard on this Maddie! It seems that someone had the pants charmed off her by some old, rich, pervert!  
  
  
  
D= Fine, I know what this is about. You're jealous. I bring a girl in here and you flip your lid.  
  
M= What? David, you are so egocentric! Ever since I've known you, you've thought everything I did had to do with you. For your information, Mr. Ansalmo asked me out for dinner and I declined. I think you're jealous.  
  
D= Of what?  
  
Maddie pauses.  
  
M= Of anyone that shows any interest in me. That's when you get crazy. I'm sorry David if I still turn a few heads, but I am sick of you having a problem with every head I turn. And I'm sick of you making things your business when they're not, and not making things your business when they are your business.  
  
D= I'm confused. I don't have a business.  
  
M= Then get the hell out of mine. Why are you still here? What can I do to make you leave? Why am I constantly being harassed when I never do anything wrong?  
  
D= Whoa, whoa, whoa. Too many questions.  
  
Maddie suddenly isn't so mad at him. M= Did your brain overload?  
  
D= A little... Blue Moon is my business. I'm a partner here and don't forget it!  
  
Maddie takes a breath, remembering that David is a partner and smirking a little at the thought.  
  
M= You really want to continue the Ansalmo case?  
  
D= No, I want to be asked.  
  
M= I'm asking you.  
  
D= Then, I'd have to say... whatever you want.  
  
M= Addison, you're a mystery. Just when I hate you so much I don't hate you quite as much.  
  
D= You flatter me.  
  
Both of them look tired. They would typically go out for a bite to eat at this time.  
  
M= So, tell me about Sharon?  
  
David smirks.  
  
D= So you want to hear the lurid details?  
  
Maddie looks down and then up again slowly, as if she's sad, but content at the same time. David starts to talk.  
  
D= This girl... Sharon... she was the best thing that ever happened to me... excluding present company. I was living in New York after me and the wife split. I was bad. I was partying all the time. I had a tribe of young kids that followed me around waiting for a party. Some of the best times of my life.  
  
David looks as if he still misses that. David sits down on Maddie's couch.  
  
D= Anyway, Sharon was the girl no one could get. She was beautiful, but she was nice and good and didn't hang around the same places I did. She wasn't a girl you could pick up at a bar or anything. But she wasn't a goody-goody about it. She was funny and sweet. She had a real job, she supported herself, and she didn't care about money cause she had her own. A real nice girl. Exactly the type that parents tell you to settle down with. So I chased her for months! Mostly cause I couldn't have her and that killed me! I was the most charming, perfect gentleman anyone could ever meet. I wasn't partying so hard... I wasn't doing anything wrong.   
  
Maddie interrupts sarcastically  
  
M= So, I wouldn't recognize you?  
  
David smiles at Maddie, sharing a moment where he really understands that Maddie's been his best friend for a long time.   
  
D= You don't even know how not-like-David I was. Anyway, we start to date. And for months everybody loves us. We're a huge hit at parties. We're like the Prom King and Queen. We balance each other out. Like yin and yang. I get drunk, she makes me go home early. I think that I've become a real man, you know? Well, before you know it some of my idiot friends are hassling me. They keep saying that I'm losing my cool and I'm whipped and I let a woman run my life. Looking back on it, it seems so stupid! But everyone has those stupid friends that are so jealous, but you don't realize it at the time. When I think about it, I realize that they all wanted Sharon for themselves. But at that time, I started to get insecure and mad at her when she wasn't doing anything wrong.  
  
M= So what did you do?  
  
D= I cheated on her and she found out. A few friends of mine say that she took it worse than I thought she did. But then got married. She's divorced now and living in Los Angeles. She ran into Richie.   
  
M= And he didn't hit on her?  
  
David smiles.  
  
D= I'm sure he did.  
  
M= So that's that.  
  
D= Yes, dat be dat.  
  
M= Well, have a good time tonight.  
  
D= How do you know I'm going out with her tonight?  
  
M= Because you didn't ask me.  
  
David smiles as if he understands. He waves goodbye with a small gesture and walks out the door.  
  
When he leaves, Maddie goes on her couch and sighs. She hears a knock.  
M= Come in.  
  
It is Paul Klein with a dozen roses.  
  
P= Hi.  
  
Maddie gets up off the couch and looks at the roses.  
  
M= Hi  
  
P= You didn't think I'd let you get away.  
  
M= I didn't know that I was escaping anything. Oh, I'm sorry. I was supposed to call you.  
  
P= Would you be interested in coming to the club for an audition?  
  
M= Is that what you call it?  
  
P= Well, if you wouldn't mind, we can also have dinner and drinks at the club. But if you want, it could just be an audition.  
  
Maddie thinks for a moment. She's thinking about David and Dr. Reese's advice at the same time. She's wondering if anything she is doing would be self-destructive to herself or Blue Moon or David. But she looks at Paul. Paul is cute and charming in a twenty-something sort of way. He seems open and honest. But most of all, in the back of her mind, she knows that he knows David. She smiles.  
  
M= Let me get my bag and coat.  
  
Paul and Maddie walk out of the office together. They are the last ones to leave, so no one sees them. Or so they think?  
  
  



	5. A Friend Of David's Is A Friend Of Mine

Herbert follows Maddie and Paul on their date. They take Maddie's car. Maddie drives.  
  
P= I didn't think you'd actually say "yes" to me.  
  
M= Why?  
  
P= You don't seem like you just go out on a date... without really knowing about the person.  
  
M= You'd be surprised what I know. I'm a detective, remember.  
  
P= But do you really do detective work or just investigations. There's a difference.  
  
Maddie laughs.  
  
M= Oh, you don't think a former model could get down and dirty. Well, let me tell you, David and I have gotten ourselves in some very sticky situations.  
  
Paul laughs.  
  
P= I can't believe when you say "David and I" that you mean "Addison". It's too funny.  
  
M= Surreal isn't it?  
  
Maddie and Paul have a good connection. The fact that they both know David gives them a common ground.  
  
P= I can see that he'd be a good detective.  
  
M= Well, sometimes I think it's because he knows how a criminal thinks. By the way, where are we going?  
  
Paul smiles slyly, but with his usual boyish charm. P= To the Club. I wanna hear you sing.  
Maddie seems a little reluctant.   
M= Oh, really. I thought you were kidding. I'll need to rehearse.  
  
P= Can you carry a tune?  
  
M= Yes.  
  
P= Then you only need a little rehearsal. So, what is it you know about me?  
  
Maddie thinks.  
  
M= Well, from the way you talk about David, it seems as though he's a few years older than you. You speak of him almost like an older brother. And from the looks of you, you are between 5-8 years younger than him. It also seems like you knew David when he was quite the party man, which means you were having a very good time back in New York. I know that you own your own club, but since you haven't mentioned college, I've assumed you were either a very hard worker or came into some money. Your outfit seems a cross between businessman and bachelor... that means that you probably still like to go out once in awhile, but you like being an owner and part of the management. You have a pierced ear, with no earring, which also insinuates that you had an interesting past, but you are now turning over a more-professional leaf. You asked me out, which took guts, because most men my own age and even older have always told me that I'm intimidating... and although I don't consider myself old, I am a few years older than you. That could mean 2 things: One, you are too mature for girls your age. Or 2: you like older women because you like to be the immature one in the relationship.  
  
Maddie is not rude, but rather open and matter-of-fact. Paul smiles.  
  
P= Interesting theories. All may be true except for my reasons for asking you out. And, if you must know, I used to be a policeman. But when my father died, he left me enough money to start a business. So I thought, "Where would I like to open a nightclub?" And then I thought, "LA."  
  
M= So why did you ask me out?  
  
P= I like pretty, intelligent girls... of all ages.  
  
M= How'd you know I was intelligent?  
  
P= Same way I knew you were pretty. I looked at you. And I don't find you intimidating. Some people are just insecure. I think you're as sweet as a bear.   
M= Bears aren't sweet. They'll bite your head off most of the time. P= Entirely worth the risk.   
Paul pauses.  
Maddie can't believe she likes him, but she does. She enjoys the flirtation, without the drama that she had with David.   
P= Why'd you say "yes"?  
  
Maddie thinks.  
She opens up not for the sake of sharing with Paul, but because she has needed to release feelings for a long time. She consciously thinks of the baby she lost.   
M= I don't know. I'm sick of saying "no". I'm sick of trying to predict the future, cause you know, no matter how much you plan, you can never know what will happen. I never planned on being here this long.  
  
P= What's kept you here? David?  
  
Maddie looks startled.  
  
M= Why would you say that? I never said...  
  
P= It's what you don't say.  
  
Maddie speaks slowly and reluctantly, but still she speaks of David like he's an old and permanent friend. She is less bitter towards him, but still hard on herself. M= David and I had a relationship. But it ended before it started. We were good friends and once we were more than that, nothing worked anymore. I had a miscarriage recently... not David's baby... and he was willing to help me raise the baby. I didn't expect that from him. I expected him to be bitter and cruel and he wasn't. He's that kind of friend, you know? We're friends now... only friends. And in a lot of ways it's so nice and easy. We fight about everything! But since we're not together, the fighting doesn't hurt as much. I think we resented each other for so long, but we missed being friends. He's probably my best friend.  
  
Paul finds Maddie's honesty fascinating.   
  
P= David always was a good friend to everyone. He never said "no" to a favor. He never refused to loan a guy money, even when he was broke. He was everybody's best friend.  
  
Maddie laughs.  
  
M= That's how he is in the office. The staff treats him like he's their king. And they treat me like I'm the Wicked Queen.  
  
Maddie isn't bothered by the thought. She begins to laugh.  
  
Maddie and Paul walk into The New Moon Night Club.  
  
Moments later Maddie is sitting by the piano. Paul sits down at the piano.  
  
M= You play?  
  
P= With everything.  
  
Maddie smiles. She smiles a lot around this guy. He seems like the David she first met, but when she first met David she wasn't ready for him. And this guy makes all the right moves. Now, she is more up to the challenge of facingcan handle the smug and cocky man.  
  



	6. The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly Detectiv...

The next morning at Blue Moon, David comes in swaggering, with glasses on and a smile. As soon as he steps into his office, Herbert walks in.  
  
H= Mr. Addison.  
  
D= Mr. Viola.  
  
H= I have some news. Distressing news.  
  
D= Distressing news? Give it to me.  
  
H= It's Miss Hayes. She's been spotted with a man.  
  
David doesn't look quite as interested as he used to be, but he's still interested.  
  
D= Herbert, Maddie is a woman. Women are very often seen with men. Men are even seen with men. It's a free world and I can't control everything.  
  
H= This man... this man came to the office. This man owns a nightclub. This man is much younger than... well not much younger, but younger than you sir. And he's quite handsome.  
  
D= Herbert, Mad... Miss Hayes and I are friends now. Why are we friends? Because we may kill each other if it's any other way. Do you understand the severity of what I'm saying? We would actually kill each other. The world is a safer place with Maddie and me as friends. As for who she dates... Maddie likes good-looking men. Hell, she dated this pretty boy you're looking at right now.  
  
David pauses.  
  
D= What else?  
  
Herbert takes out pictures and shows them to David.  
  
H= This is him.  
  
David looks at the pictures and smiles.  
  
D= Paulie! She's dating little Paulie! I know that guy from Philly!  
  
David giggles. He starts to gloat and jump around the office.  
  
D= Wait till I tell her she's dating my old pal!  
  
Herbert looks confused.  
  
H= Why is this good news sir?  
  
D= Don't you get it Bert? Madeline Hayes can't get rid of me. She can try, but I always get the last laugh. She probably thinks she's got mystery guy asking her out. She's probably so happy to be back on the dating bandwagon... taking those little baby steps to get over me. She probably can't wait for me to meet him. Little does she know that this kid worships the ground I walk on!  
  
David is laughing hard now. He gets up from his chair and dances a little.   
  
D= The irony is too much. I can't wait. We have to be subtle about this, Bert. Don't say anything today. Not even to Agnes. I wanna lure her into a false sense of security. Is she in her office?  
  
H= Yes, sir.  
  
David walks into Maddie's office with pure arrogance.   
  
D= Well, good morning.  
  
M= Good morning.  
  
D= How are things goin?  
  
M= Oh, they're goin. We have a client coming in soon. Are you sticking around?  
  
D= I'll be stuck right here.  
  
M= Good.. good... How's Sharon?  
  
D= Sharon? Oh, Sharon's great! She really wants to go out with you sometime. She says you're so nice.  
  
M= Yeah, and what'd you say?  
  
And at the same time they both say "Wait till you get to know her."  
  
They laugh. Agnes walks in.  
  
A= There's someone here to see you two. A Marilyn Robins.  
  
M= Send her in Agnes.  
  
A beautiful older woman walks in. She resembles Maddie's mother. You can tell right away she's had a luxurious life. She sits right down without being asked and begins to smoke a cigarette.   
  
Marilyn= Hello Miss Hayes. And you must be Mr. Addison?  
  
D= Must be.  
  
Marilyn= I'll get right to the point, Miss Hayes. I came to you because you were a model. Not just a model, but a model who knew a certain man. A man by the name of Larry Rosner. He's an agent... an agent for many young and beautiful women. Well, my daughter Alexa is a model... a beautiful, up and coming model. A fresh face, a beautiful body. And I wish her the best. But since she's been modeling she has been romantically involved with this Larry guy... this cradle-robbing, degenerate creep. She's only 19 years old. And I do not believe that love has a specific age gap, but in this case, I know she is being used. I don't know if you understand what that's like. Do you have any children?  
  
They nod "no".  
  
Well, to see someone actually taking the innocence away from your child. Taking her years away. I don't doubt that love can surpass age. But in this case, in the real world, I don't think his intentions are right. I don't necessarily blame him for all of it. Maybe when a man can have anything he wants... any age... maybe all men would be like that. But I can't bear the thought. I can't bear the thought of her loving him and then being cast away when she's not young enough or pretty enough or she's no longer "the new face". I just can't bear it.  
  
M= But Mrs. Robins, what do you want us to do?  
  
Marilyn= I want you to follow this man. I'm sure this man has Lexi convinced that she is the only one. She believes easily and she's idealistic. She believes people are good. I raised her to be a good girl and I'm sure that if I could offer her some proof that this guy is unfaithful or involved in drugs or gambling, maybe, then she will break up with him.  
  
M= With all do respect, Mrs Robins, your daughter is an adult.  
  
Marilyn= I'm aware of that. But all I am asking you to do is look around. Follow him. I am offering you five thousand dollars... ten thousand if it results in my daughter breaking it off with him.  
  
M= Well, I'll have to discuss it with my partner.  
  
Marilyn= Oh, is this handsome devil your husband?  
  
Maddie rolls her eyes. David smirks.  
  
M= Well, you got the devil-part right. No, this devil is my business partner.  
  
D= Don't listen to her. She finds me very attractive!   
Maddie and David walk outside the office.  
  
D= Okay, why shouldn't we take the case?  
  
Maddie begins to whisper, drawing the attention of the office.  
  
M= The man... Larry Rosner... I used to.. you know... sleep with him.  
  
David is purposely loud.   
  
D= Sleep with him! You used to sleep with him?   
  
Suddenly the whole office is watching. Maddie punches him hard in the stomach and looks at them with venom.  
  
M= We used to go out. When I first started modeling. He was my agent, David. And I still talk to him occasionally. I can't start meddling into his affairs because some woman can't let her daughter grow up.  
  
D= I can't believe you're taking his side. So what! You knew him or know him. We're allowed to be in other people's business... that's our business. And if he's not doing anything wrong, then neither are we.  
  
M= David, this young girl is an adult. And we can't go around spying on people who aren't doing anything wrong.  
  
D= Oh, Maddie, we've done this a million times! People want us to look at people and to watch people and if they do something wrong or interesting we take a picture of it. You only have a problem because you know this man in the biblical sense.  
  
M= "Knew" in the biblical sense. What does that have to do with it?  
  
D= You're biased cause you slept with they guy... and that's not fair. We can't "not investigate" all the people you've slept with.  
  
M= All the people I've slept with? As if I've ever slept with trillions of men! And excluding present company, all the men I've slept with were descent people!  
  
They begin to talk at the same time.  
  
D= Oh yeah! Descent people.   
  
M= Yes, descent! This man was much more   
  
D= More like phony people. All   
  
M= of a gentleman than you ever were! And who are  
  
D= Guys that are trying to sleep   
  
M= You calling phony? You'd tell a thousand lies to   
  
D= With models are nice guys!  
  
M= To get any young, pretty model in bed! You're just   
  
D= This guy is probably sleezy, cheesey, and easy!   
  
M= jealous that this man that you've never met has   
  
D= And you were probably so   
  
M= the charm and manners to do what you could never   
  
D= Young and bright-eyed and   
  
M= do. You're the sleaze! This man helped me!   
  
D= Taken with your good-looking self   
  
M= I've never been taken with   
  
D= to even notice that you were   
  
M= Myself. I can't help it if men are!   
  
D= Being taken for a ride!   
  
Maddie screams in frustration. Mrs. Robins comes out. She looks at Maddie and David glaring at each other. She goes to Agnes' desk.  
  
Mrs. Robins= What is wrong with them? Are they taking my case?  
  
A= If they're arguing about it, they are probably taking the case.  
  
Later in the evening, Maddie and David are going through papers pertaining to Larry Rosner .  
  
D= Listen, I'm sorry.   
  
M= For what?  
  
D= I don't know. I guess I understand why you'd have trouble spying on a friend.  
  
M= The only reason I agreed to investigate Larry is to prove that Larry isn't a sleazebag.  
  
D= Well, don't be too upset if we find anything incriminating.  
  
M= You're wrong Addison.  
  
D= Maddie, Maddie, Maddie... you know less about men than I know about women.  
  
M= That's a lot.  
  
D= You know what it is... you've always been too good-looking. If you were half as pretty, you'd see how different people are when you're not.  
  
M= Not what?  
  
D= Good-looking.  
  
M= So you think that I have some warped view of reality because I was a model?  
  
D= I don't think it, I know it. Maddie, face it. You would be a different person if you were ugly.  
  
M= That's such a lie! Maybe I wouldn't have been a model, but I have some basic characteristics that I would hope would be the same.  
  
D= Like what?  
  
M= I don't know. It's like saying that you'd be different if you were born rich. Isn't there something about you that would still be the same?  
  
D= I would be totally different.   
  
M= Well, for you, different is better.  
  
D= Ha, ha, ha. Put your money where your mouth is.  
  
M= What, a bet?  
  
D= Not a bet as much as a dare. Make yourself ugly.   
  
M= What?  
  
D= Ugly. Make yourself completely unattractive... hideous, in fact. So ugly that dog's bark at you. And then see the world through a real person's eyes.  
  
M= Oh, and you're a real person. Stop it David, you know you're a good-looking man. And if my life has been altered by my appearance so has yours. Do you think all those twenty-somethings that you hit on would look at you the same way if you were a little less attractive?  
  
David smirks.  
  
D= I never knew you found me so attractive? Well, actually, I never thought you'd admit it.  
  
M= Well, you're okay. The only thing keeping your ego intact is the fact that you're losing your hair.  
  
D= So, let's do it.  
  
M= David, do what?  
  
D= Maybe... before we go spying on your ex, we can get some disguises.  
  
M= Disguises?  
  
D= Yes, how about I do you and you do me.  
  
M= Oh, like old times.  
  
David can't help but laugh at that one.  
  
D= I mean... real detectives wear disguises Well, let's go to a costume place and get some makeovers or shall I say, makeunders?  
  
M= David, I may look good, but I'm naming my first gray hair after you.  
  
David looks skeptical.  
  
D= Like you haven't already. I know you use that "I'm worth it" crap on your hair.  
  
M= It's for highlights.  
  
D= Whatever.  
  
M= Disguises, huh?  
  
D= Yeah, I'm sick of saying I'm right. I'd like to prove it.  
  
M= And what do you think the outcome will be?  
  
D= Glad you asked. You, Maddie Hayes, will realize what an ugly world it really is.  
  
M= And what will you realize?  
  
D= Oh me? It doesn't really matter with men. Charm is more important with us. A few wise words from the old Addison and no woman can resist.   
  
Maddie gets up from her desk.  
  
M= Oh, please... it took you two years to get me and you tried your damnest! You are the dumbest man alive. You could actually win a "Dumb" constest.  
  
D= Thanks. Let's go.  
  
Cut to Maddie and David in a costume store. They are trying on clothes to the tune "The Stranger" by Billy Joel.  
  
"Well, we all have a face that we hide away forever"   
  
Maddie takes off her eye makeup.  
  
"And we take them out and show ourselves"   
  
Maddie takes off her face makeup and lipstick.  
  
"When everyone has gone"   
  
Maddie brushes her hair out.  
  
"Some are satin, some are steel"   
  
Maddie takes off her jewelry.  
  
"Some are silk and some are leather"   
  
Maddie takes off her heels.  
  
"They're the faces of a stranger, but we love to try them on."   
  
Maddie takes her suit off, left in slip.   
  
"Well, we all fall in love, but we disregard the danger"   
  
David puts a bald head cap over his head.  
  
"For we share so many secrets, there are some we never tell."   
  
David puts on crooked teeth caps.  
  
"Why are you so surprised"   
  
David puts on a dorky t-shirt and polyester pants.  
  
"Did you ever let your lover see the stranger in yourself?"   
  
David looks in a mirror and laughs.  
  
"Don't be afraid to try again"   
  
Maddie puts on an oversized black sweatshirt.  
  
"Everyone goes south, every now and then"   
  
Maddie puts on a long, loose black skirt.  
  
"You've done it, why can't someone else"   
  
Maddie puts on glasses.  
  
"You should know by now, you've been there yourself."   
  
The two of them are both looking in the mirror.  
  
They walk out laughing.  
  
M= David, this is fun. Where are going to go dressed like this?  
  
D= A bar.  
  
M= No one is going to hit on us looking like this.  
  
D= Speak for yourself I intend to get hit on.  
  
M= You would. This, I can't wait to see.  
  
D= Ten bucks to whoever gets a proposition.  
  
M= Deal.  
  
They walk into the first bar they see. There are only a few people in the bar. They sit down near each other, but leave enough room for people who would want to approach them. For a few moments, no one did.  
  
D= Well, I guess I'll have to make things happen.  
  
Maddie looks on.  
  
David, with his crooked teeth and bald head and ugly outfit, approaches a redhead.  
  
D= Listen, I may not be having one of my better days, but I assure, what's underneath this outfit is a lot better than you think.  
  
The redhead glares at him with a look of pity and discomfort.   
  
David is actually surprised at this reaction.  
  
D= No, listen honey... trust me, I am worth your while.  
  
The woman screams "Wierdo!" and runs away.  
  
David looks at Maddie, who is laughing and getting a kick out of it.  
  
M= Strike one.  
  
D= I don't see you getting lucky. Must be strange... always turning heads and now nothing.  
  
M= It's peaceful in a strange way. I can just think and enjoy a drink with no one bothering me.  
  
Maddie becomes smug.  
  
M= It seems harder on you.  
  
Just then a man approaches Maddie. He says "Excuse me... is this man bothering you?"  
  
M= Definitely and infinitely. How could you tell?  
  
The man addresses David. "Sir, would you kindly leave this woman alone."  
  
Maddie smiles a bigger smile than she has in a long time. David walks away, but his eyes are still fixed on Maddie.  
  
M= Thank you, sir. A true gentleman is hard to find.  
  
The man says "A lady like you shouldn't be in a dump like this. Or you'll have to deal with guys like that."  
  
M= Guys like that? We wouldn't want that, would we?  
  
The man says, "I know this sounds strange and like it's a line, but you do look familiar."  
  
M= Not so strange. Listen, thanks for getting that slimy guy away from me, but I'm actually waiting for someone.   
  
The man walks away and leaves the bar. David comes back and looks frustrated.  
  
D= Fine. I guess I have to pay for your drink.  
  
Maddie smiles. She looks plain and simple, but her wry personality shows through.  
  
M= The least you can do is pay for me drink... leave ten bucks.  
  
D= Hey, why don't we stay for awhile? Got nothin else to do, lookin the way we do. Unless you have plans?  
  
Maddie looks as if she knows something David doesn't.  
  
M= You should probably call Sharon and see what she's doing. We'll investigate Larry some more tomorrow.  
  
David nods as if he understands.  
  
D= Yeah.  
  
M= Yeah.  
  
They leave the bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Like Two Ships That Pass In The Day

Maddie walks to the car with David and notices how a few men ignore her and her new appearance. Her and David seem invisible. Women even pass her with looks of pity. David doesn't seem as smug about his new "experiment." As Maddie is walking, her earring falls out onto the ground. Two men see the earring fall and completely ignore her. She looks at David.  
  
D= My poor, ugly duckling. Let me be your gentleman this evening.  
  
David picks the earring up off the ground. Two attractive women pass him by snickering.  
  
M= David, this is too absurd. We have to go home and fix ourselves.   
  
Maddie takes her wig off. David takes his false teeth out.  
  
Cut to David's apartment. He is having dinner with Sharon. He is recounting what he and Maddie did and Sharon is laughing with him about it.  
  
S= David! I can't believe you! What possessed you two to do that?  
  
D= I dared her. Maddie is always a sucker for a dare.  
  
S= But who won? You said that some guy hit on Maddie.  
  
D= Yeah, yeah, yeah so I lost. I still think I could have went home with somebody.  
  
Sharon looks at David adoringly.  
  
S= You're not going home with anybody.   
  
She stands up from the table and kisses him.  
  
D= Oh My God, I forgot to tell you. Maddie is dating Paulie Klein.  
  
S= You're kidding?  
  
D= No, they've been spotted together. But apparently Maddie knows I know him, so she hasn't told anyone in the office about her and him.  
  
S= Why wouldn't she tell you about it?  
  
D= You... you don't understand Maddie. She's weird. And she pretends she doesn't have a personal life. She's like "I'm the boss" and you must listen to me  
  
S= I thought you two were partners?  
  
D= Well, she still acts like my boss.  
  
Sharon seems to be thinking about the situation. David gets up and starts clearing off the table.  
  
S= Did you ever sleep with her?  
  
David was not expecting that question.  
  
D= We had a thing. It meant very little... probably just bored with our lives, you know? It was a disaster! As a friend, Maddie's great, but pity the man who marries her... if she ever gets married.  
  
S= Oh please David! She's beautiful. I don't even understand why she's never been married.  
  
David laughs the most typical, Addison laugh.  
  
D= Well, technically she was married. Poor Walter didn't know what hit him! That tells you just how difficult she is... Sharon, people like you and me could never understand people like her. I never knew they existed. She's... she judges everything. She wants to live in a world where she can predict everything... but when she predicts things, she's wrong or she doesn't like what she predicts. She makes it impossible to be in love. Love can't exist on her terms. Sometimes... actually, a lot of times, I feel bad for Maddie.  
  
Sharon seems oddly touched by his statement.  
  
S= You know, David I never believed people can change, but you... you've stayed the same in all the right ways and changed in all the right ways. You... you've grown.   
  
David knows this is a cue. He moves towards her and looks at her with a smirk.  
  
D= Well you always knew I had potential.  
  
Sharon laughs.  
  
S= Not really.   
  
They kiss.  
  
Cut to Maddie walking down the street with Paul. They are eating ice cream cones.  
  
M= I never had a man buy me ice cream before.  
  
P= That's tragic.  
  
M= So, where are we walking to?  
  
P= Oh, nowhere... it's just a nice place to walk.  
  
M= It is. I've never walked this way. Sometimes I can remember why I moved to LA. I used to think everyone must walk around and enjoy the view and the weather. I didn't know people spent all their time in their cars.   
  
Soon they are walking on a path leading up to a hill.  
  
P= Let's go up there.  
  
M= No, Paul. I'm not wearing the right shoes.  
  
P= Take them off.  
  
Maddie shrugs and takes them off. They walk up the hill and behind a tree, Maddie finds a blanket, champagne, and a picnic basket. Maddie smiles from ear to ear.  
  
M= I can't believe... I can't believe you did this.  
  
Paul helps her sit down and begins pouring the champagne.  
  
P= Well, Miss Madeline Hayes I wanted to do something special for you, so that I can ask you to be my girlfriend.  
  
Maddie smiles and thinks for a moment.  
  
M= A girlfriend? I don't think I qualify.  
  
She looks at Paul's handsomeness and his puppy dog eyes and his mischievous smile. A smile that makes her a little weary because it reminds her of someone else.  
  
M= Okay, Paul. I will be your girlfriend.  
  
P= You won't regret it. You don't know just how good I can treat you.  
  
Something about this situation makes Maddie uncomfortable, but she's not sure if it's because of David.  
  
M= Paul what is it you like about me?  
  
P= Are you kidding? What's not to like about you?  
  
M= No, seriously. I'm not perfect. I'm hard to get along with. I demand a lot from people, even myself. I'm critical and skeptical and...  
  
Paul kisses her. Softly. And naturally. In a way that Maddie hadn't expected, but seemed to enjoy.   
  
P= And you're a little too hard on yourself. I don't like perfection. I like you.  
  
Maddie smiles. It seems she hasn't smiled like that since college or maybe the first year she knew David. She thought to herself "Stop thinking of David!" All she knew was that Paul seemed to be all the good things that David was, without any hassle. He wasn't like Sam... he was more interesting. And he was definitely more interesting than Walter. She smiled at him and kissed him again.  
  
Cut to the next night. Maddie is in a black dress much like the one in "The Dream Sequence." She's been acting differently. She's spunkier and more fun. She's smiling at the piano player and the band she's rehearsing with. She's older than most of them, but she is using it to her own advantage. Paul looks at her as if he's completely in love with her and she knows it.   
  
Paul yells flirtatiously.  
P= Hey, Maddie!  
  
Maddie yells back coyly.  
M= Yes, honey!  
  
P= What do you want to sing for your big debut?  
  
M= I don't know, what do you want me to sing?  
  
P= Anything you want! What about Blue Moon?  
  
M= Oh, that would be funny... I like that song. I'll give it a try.  
  
Maddie begins to sing softly and meekly. She looks across the New Moon nightclub and sees Paul. She becomes louder and more confident. The screen fades into her night debut. She's flipping her hair and moving around the stage lie she owns it. Agnes is in the audience smiling and cheering for Maddie.  
  
M= ..Without a dream in my heart. Without a love of my own.  
  
The audience applauds. Maddie is flabbergasted, but pulls herself together and bows to the audience. She walks off the stage and hugs Paul.  
  
M= Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!   
  
P= Come on, let's celebrate!  
  
Cut to the next day at the office. Maddie is so cheerful and different that the entire office is looking at her again like she's crazy. Agnes is the only one who's acting normal because she knows what's going on. Maddie is pouring coffee for the office staff. David walks in. He looks at Maddie. He can't keep pretending that he doesn't know she's dating Paul.  
  
M= David! Coffee?  
  
David is half confused, half grinning.   
  
D= Nah, I'm good.   
  
Maddie walks into her office and turns back.  
  
M= Agnes, can I see you for a moment?  
  
Herbert looks up suspiciously. The whole office looks at them. Agnes goes into Maddie's office.  
  
M= This is so exciting. When should I tell them?  
  
A= Oh, I don't know. Do you really want them to go see you? They might embarrass you.  
  
M= Quite possibly, some of them. What did you tell Herbert you were doing last night?  
  
Agnes smiles.  
  
A= I told him you needed me to console you because you were upset about Mr. Addison having a girlfriend?  
  
Maddie smiles a wide grin.  
  
M= That's perfect!   
  
They both start laughing. The office is still paying attention to the noises inside Maddie's office. David comes out of his office.  
  
D= Herbert... need to speak to you.  
  
Herbert enters David's office.  
  
H= Yes, Mr. Addison.  
  
D= What is going on with the Mrs.?  
  
H= The Mrs, sir? Nothing. I mean, not much. Okay, something. But... I don't know what.  
  
D= Go on.  
  
H= She says she went out with Miss Hayes last night  
  
D= So?   
  
H= So Miss Hayes is dating that guy you know, so my question is, where was my wife?  
  
D= Maybe she was with Maddie.  
  
H= She told me that Miss Hayes was upset that you had a girlfriend. Which would make sense if I didn't know that Miss Hayes wasn't upset about you dating.  
  
D= Wait a second, I think she's downright broken-hearted about that... I don't care who she's seeing. Poor kid's probably torn up inside.  
  
Herbert doesn't look convinced.  
  
D= Is she still seeing Paulie?  
  
H= I don't know... I haven't followed her.  
  
D= Well, what are you waiting for? These two are up to something, Herbert! I can feel it!  
  
H= Yes, sir.   
  
Sharon walks in the office. Agnes calls David to come out. David sees Sharon and kisses her hello.  
  
D= What do I owe this pleasure?  
  
S= Lunch.  
  
D= Oh, lunch. Where?  
  
S= Not with you. I wanted to invite Maddie out to lunch. I've heard so much about her.  
  
David gives her an odd look.  
  
D= Trying to dig up dirt on the old Addison, huh?  
  
Sharon smiles slyly.  
  
S= Of course.  
  
D= Agnes, buzz Maddie and ask her if she wants to go to lunch with Sharon.   
  
Agnes gets on the phone.  
  
A= Miss Hayes... Sharon wants to know if you'd like to join her for lunch... No... okay. Miss Hayes will be right out.  
  
Cut to Maddie and Sharon eating lunch and chatting.  
  
M= So...   
  
S= So...  
  
M= What do you want to know about David?  
  
S= Am I that easy to read?  
  
M= Well, no... but why else would you want to go for lunch with me?  
  
S= Oh, that's not it. I really wanted to meet you. You seem so nice and so much a part of David's life that  
  
M= You want to know about us, don't you?  
  
S= Yeah.  
  
M= Well, there's really not much to it. It was short. We almost killed each other. But the business has survived remarkably.  
  
S= I don't want to ask you anything very personal. It's just. David's different. In a good way. But it's still strange. He broke my heart once... really bad. So he makes me nervous. I don't think David ever means to hurt anybody, but still...  
  
Maddie sympathizes right away with her.  
  
M= You want to know if he's changed... how he's changed... I can't really tell you. I don't really know. Has he changed since I've known him? Yes. He's grown up like everyone else... but he still has a long way to go.  
  
S= Yeah... I don't know. I'm being silly. Just because he cheated on me once, should I not give him another chance... years later? But the first time, it was hard. He seemed like a changed man then also.  
  
M= Listen Sharon. I hardly know you. And even though I've known David for years, I can't pretend that I can predict his behavior. But I can tell you this. He's as good a man as any. And even when he's not... since I've known him... he's been honest about himself. I think the last time you were with him he was on the rebound from his wife and although he didn't know it, he wanted to hurt somebody. I don't know the dynamics of your relationship, but I think you should give it a shot. He's changed a lot in the past five years.  
  
S= Yeah I have to confess. I've fallen for him all over again. But sometimes I think... maybe I liked the way David was never responsible. I've always been the strict one... the one everyone always depended on. He was like a breath of fresh air. Maybe I always knew I couldn't trust him. Maybe I asked for it. You can't imagine just how boring I can be? David used to joke about how I always had to be home by 11.  
  
Maddie expression is immediate understanding. As if she is listening to someone talk about her.  
  
M= Oh come on! I highly doubt that. It's one thing to want someone refreshing... it doesn't mean you asked for him to be unfaithful. And anyway, you say he's different now. So why do you want him?  
  
Maddie seems uncomfortable with the way she phrased the last question. Sharon begins to blush.  
  
S= I want him.. I want him because he's David. He makes me weak in the knees. He makes it hard to get mad at him.  
  
Maddie laughs.  
  
M= You must really like him. I've never had trouble getting mad at him!  
  
Sharon smiles.  
  
S= Can I tell you something?  
  
Maddie nods.  
  
S= You know why I'm so hopeful? David hasn't tried to sleep with me yet. We've been out five times and he hasn't tried. He kisses me. He even kisses me passionately sometimes. He treats me like a girlfriend and even a friend. He never used to treat me like a friend. It was like he was always on display with me and everyone. Charming me, wooing me, courting me... and in a lot of ways it was always for sex and I knew that. And I played his game right with him and right against him. But now, it's not like that. It's like he's building something with me. I feel it all the time. He's still charming and witty and funny. But he's so mature.  
  
Maddie rolls her eyes at this, but Sharon doesn't see it. She's too lost in talking about David.  
  
S= And all of this would still seem like a game if he would have tried to sleep with me.  
  
M= Well, you got me! Sex is important to David and all men. And if he's not making advances... it means one thing: David Addison has evolved! Let's drink a toast to that!.  
  
The two of them smile, laugh, and clink their glasses.   



	8. Blue Confessions

MMaddie and Sharon walk back from the office smiling and laughing.  
M= I swear, I don't know how I never fired him... actually, I must have fired him. I can't remember anymore...… and when did I make him a partner? I must have been someone very terrible in my last life!  
Sharon laughs. They walk in together. Herbert immediately buzzes David's office. David walks out smiling and looking at Maddie and Sharon's faces.  
D= Well, the girls are back from gossiping.   
Maddie turns to Sharon.  
M= Early afternoon is my favorite time to ignore him.  
Sharon laughs and walks up to David and kisses him. Maddie does not look at David, but instead walks right into her office. Later that day Agnes walks in.  
A= Miss Hayes.  
M= Yes.  
A= Good news about the Larry Rosner case. Herbert says that the word around his modeling agency is that he may be seeing more than one of the models.…  
M= Oh Agnes! I don't like this case. This man is an old friend of mine. I feel like I'm betraying him. But I guess we'll have to look into it.  
A= And I wanted to ask you for a favor.  
M= What's that?  
A= Herbert and I haven't been spending a lot of time together. He's been working hard and I've been going with you to the club.… I thought that maybe we can get off work early and go out or something.  
  
Maddie looks up and smiles at Agnes. Sometimes Agnes is the only one she can talk to and the only one she can trust. And she fears that sometimes she forgets that.   
  
M= Oh of course Agnes! You've been great to me... a real friend... without you, I don't know if I'd have the guts to be singing at a club or starting a new relationship. In fact, I want you and Herbert to leave now and take tomorrow off.  
Agnes smiles with glee.  
A= You're the best, Miss Hayes!  
M= Agnes, we've known each other many years. Do you think you could call me Maddie?  
A= Miss Hayes, you'll always be Miss Hayes to me.  
Maddie smiles.  
M= Agnes, how do I sound... on stage?  
A= Great, Miss Hayes.  
M= Sometimes I feel silly... at my age... looking like an old girl following a childhood dream or something.  
A= Honestly Miss Hayes. Sometimes when I see you up there... I get a tear in my eye. You make things seem possible. You solve crimes during the day and sing at night. When you first came here, I thought you'd be out the next day. Here in the office, we all thought that you were too pretty to sit in this office helping people, solving crimes... and Mr. Addison... I don't think he ever thought you'd stay either.  
Agnes stops when she says this. She is careful not to appear too sentimental about David. Sometimes it appears that Maddie and David are her divorced parents and she has to be careful not to bring up the past. But she can't help asking one more thing.  
A= When do you think he'll see you sing?  
Maddie looks up and contemplates, at a loss for words.  
M= I don't know. I think if he sees me, it'll ruin his belief that he's the only fun I could ever have.   
Agnes laughs.  
A= I don't think he ever believed that.  
M= Anyway, what do you think of Sharon?  
A= She's okay. She really seems to like him... and hang on his every word.  
M= Maybe she's still waiting for him to say something intelligent.  
Agnes smiles.  
A= Maybe.  
Maddie can't help but bring up this topic of conversation. Agnes seems to be the only person that she can talk about David with and be completely honest... maybe even more than her shrink.  
M= Do you know what Sharon told me?  
A= What?  
M= That Mr. Addison hasn't (long pause)... slept with her yet. Don't you find that unusual?  
A= Yeah. A little.  
M= They've been seeing each other for weeks... and they have a history and more than once, he's alluded to them having sex, but she told me that he's been nothing but a gentleman!?  
A= That is a little strange. Are you wondering why?  
M= Why what?  
A= Why they're not...?  
M= Well... a little.. Sharon seems to think that he's changed a lot since the last time they... that he's more mature... that he's trying to build something with her. I think it's nice.  
A= What's nice?  
M= That he's changed.  
A= He hasn't changed. He's just... I don't know... he's always kinda... dedicated... when he's in love.  
M= Agnes, you don't have to avoid certain topics with me. The truth is, I hope that David and I are both better people after knowing each other. When we were together, nothing was really that great. I don't think David ever acted like such a gentleman with me. I don't mean that in a bad way, but just... sometimes it just seemed like it was all about sex. Sharon seems like the girl he deserves.  
A= I guess.  
M= You guess what?   
A= Oh nothing... just that I think you and Mr. Addison were a nice couple.   
M= We were never really a couple.  
A= I know. But you know what I mean. I think Mr. Addison has always been a gentleman.  
Maddie smiles at first at the absurdity and then at the truth of Agnes' statement.  
M= What do you think of Paul?  
A= He's nice. He seems to really like you.  
Maddie blushes.  
M= Yeah he does. And I really like him. Does he ever remind you of...   
She stops what she is about to say. Sometimes Agnes can't hide her feelings and she wouldn't want to keep bringing David up because then she might act weird around him.  
M= ...of that action star? The one in that movie about the terrorists in that building.  
A= Oh.. him? Yeah, a little.  
M= I really like him Agnes. I thought at first that he was just cute. But he's... I never dated anyone like him... he's very romantic, but he's not fake about it. He genuinely likes moonlight dinners and things, but it's not just about that. He takes me to fun places too. And he doesn't just listen to what I say. He challenges me when he disagrees. So many men just pretend like they're interested to get you into bed.  
A= Oh, I miss that.  
Maddie is surprised.  
M= You miss the single scene?  
A= Oh, no! Sometimes I miss it, but most of the time I'm thankful I don't have to do it anymore. I mean... getting to know Bert was one of the best things, but sometimes... when I'm just tired and cranky... it's good to know we don't have to talk or pretend we're something we're not. Those are good times.  
Maddie thinks about it as if she's almost jealous.  
M= Enjoy your day off Miss DiPesto. And don't tell David or anyone in the office about what Sharon told me. It would ruin David's reputation.  
Agnes smiles.   



	9. Gentlemen Prefer Ex-Models

Later that evening Maddie knocks on David's office door.  
M= Ready to do some detective work?  
D= Always ready partner!  
Maddie smirks.  
M= Sharon asked me about why I made you partner. I couldn't say I remembered... must have lost my sanity for a brief moment.  
D= You were crazy long before me.  
Later in Maddie's car...  
M= So what are we supposed to find at Larry's house?  
D= Not Larry. He's off with someone... someone other than Little Lexi.  
Maddie is not impressed.  
M= So...  
D= Have you lost your head for detective work?  
Maddie becomes a little defensive at this.  
M= David! We haven't found anything and now we're snooping around his house. Do we have any proof that this man has done anything wrong? This is just like the Ansalmo case!  
D= One of his servants opened up to one Herbert Viola at a bar yesterday.  
M= And that's what we're going on...? How are we getting in the house?  
David whips a key out of his pocket. Maddie does not look pleased.  
M= David, where did you get that?  
D= Well... that servant got a little... sloshed... and Herbert had the chance to make a copy of this key. It's legitimate detective work. That Herbert is a great little protégé!  
M= That's what this world needs... one more Addison.  
David gives one of his cocky looks.  
D= Well... don't get any false expectations... there's only one Addison.  
Maddie is not amused.  
M= I really wish I wasn't doing this!  
David is becoming frustrated with Maddie's lack of excitement. He starts to yell.  
D= Maddie, enough already! What is so special about this guy? I would think you'd be the first person on the mother's side. This guy seems sexist, chauvinist, and all those "ists" you don't like!  
Maddie yells back.  
M= David! How many times do I have to go over this? I know this man and he is a good man. A sweet man. And I was once in the shoes of this young girl and he helped me. And I am betraying a man that I've never had any reason to.... If this was you... if in a few years, I didn't know you anymore, and someone asked me to break into your house and dig up dirt on you... dirt that I probably could find... knowing you... I wouldn't do it! And I can't believe you really don't understand that!  
David pulls the car to the side and turns it off.  
D= Okay, fine. We don't have to do this. Or at least... you don't. You don't have to be a part of this.  
M= I have to be a part of this. If anything, in order to prove you wrong. And quite possibly to keep you from doing anything wrong. Poor Larry!  
D= This is a no-win situation.   
M= Of course it is! Drive the car David!  
David turns the car back on.   
D= You know what I think?  
Maddie doesn't answer.  
D= I said, you know what I think?  
M= That Mrs. Claus needs a makeover.  
D= I think that Larry Rosner was great in bed. In fact, I'd bet that he is still... till this day... damn near spectacular!  
M= That has nothing to do with it.  
D= Ah-Ha! So you're not denying it. I'd like to know about this hold he has on you.  
M= It's not a hold. When I came to LA I couldn't trust anybody. And to tell you the truth, no one was very nice to me. Women were suspicious and jealous and men were never sincere. Except for Larry... and not because he was trying to get me in bed.  
D= Maddie, you are still so naïve! If there's anything cute about you at all, it's that you still have no clue.  
M= Thanks a lot! And I am not naïve! And I wasn't back then either. Larry was just concerned for me. He always told me how he saw beautiful girls come here and lose their beauty and their innocence. And how sad it was when a model was all washed up with nothing to fall back on. And he didn't want that to happen to me because he knew I was smart and would be able to do other things. Most of the girls ignored him, but I listened to him a lot. Without him, believe it or not, I don't think I would have ever had the guts to work here. I'd probably still be in that post-modeling circus. But he gave a young girl the confidence that she could do more with her life.   
D= So when did he put the moves on you?  
Maddie rolls her eyes.  
M= I'm not dignifying that.  
D= You're the one who said that you used to sleep with him.  
M= Well it didn't happen right away.  
D= Ahh... you made him wait. How long? Two years.  
Maddie gives him a snotty look. But she continues to look back fondly on her relationship with Larry.  
M= A few months. But for the longest time he was like family to me. Like a family friend. He called my apartment to make sure I wasn't out late and he yelled at any photographer or makeup artist that made a pass at me or offered me drugs. He didn't even try to schmooze me with flowers or candy. You know what he would send me?  
D= Beats the hell out of me.  
Maddie ignores his cynicism.  
M= He would send me cards... just friendly cards... cards of encouragement...  
David laughs his typical laugh.  
D= And you fell for it?  
M= David! I'm telling you! This man was for real. A real gem in pile of crap. I really appreciated him.  
D= And?  
M= And eventually I dated him. And then we broke it off a year later... as friends.  
David looks skeptical.  
D= Uh-oh. That's the real "F" word.  
M= Yes. Friends. And he was very accepting of my offer... to be friends.  
Maddie and David park across the street. David nonchalantly lets himself into the house. They walk up a large staircase quietly and into Larry's bedroom. There are picture frames on a table with autographed pictures of models. David looks at them.  
D= Boy, am I in the wrong profession.  
M= I wouldn't call breaking into a house a profession.  
David picks up a picture of a young Maddie.  
D= How come I don't have one of these?  
Maddie looks at the picture and smiles.  
M= I remember when I gave that to him.  
David looks around some more and glances out the window.  
D= Wow! What a view of Los Angeles... pool, garden... Maddie, this house makes yours look like a shack!  
Suddenly they hear laughing outside. They both look out the window and see Larry and some blonde giggling in the pool. They start to get out of the pool and wrap towels around each other. Maddie glares at David.  
M= David, you said he would be away!  
Maddie slaps David on his shoulder continuously.   
D= I thought....  
M= That's where the mistakes always begin. David thought, David thought... how are we going to get out of here?  
D= Maddie, be quiet! We have to think.  
They hear the front door close.  
M= David!  
David whispers= Under the bed!  
They crawl under the bed. Maddie puts her head down in frustration.   
M= I am going to kill you!  
They hear Larry and his woman enter the bedroom. Larry speaks in a seductive and playful tone.  
L= Amy darling... what a time I having with you.  
Larry grabs her and hugs her.  
L= I haven't been this happy in a long time... I usually don't become involved with the women I work with, but I am happy that this one time... I let love dictate who I share my time with.  
A= You... are so sweet.  
Larry takes her hand.   
L= You know Amy... I see young women come to this town and lose their beauty and innocence... and it frightens me sometimes... but you... you are so special. You are smart and I know you will do other things with your life.  
Maddie is under the bed steaming at the fact that Larry is using the same lines on this girl that he used on her. David is smiling from ear to ear and trying to glance at Amy's half-naked body. Maddie gets ready to open her mouth, but David covers it in time.  
A= I love you Larry...  
L= I love you too beautiful.  
They begin to kiss and make their way onto the bed. They begin to kiss passionately and yell out each other's names. Meanwhile, David smiles, and Maddie covers her ears to the sounds of moans and groans, and pouts and grinds her teeth. Maddie takes her jacket off and puts her head on it and gets a look at David grinning. They say nothing. David takes a piece of gum from his pocket and offers it to Maddie. She says nothing and puts her head down again.  
The clock reads 8:36 p.m.   
Fade-In to the clock reading 9:23 p.m. Maddie has fallen asleep and even David looks bored and tired. David sees her open her eyes. He begins to smile. Just then they hear Amy and Larry start to talk.  
David whispers= It's been a long time since I've watched you open your pretty little, naïve eyes.  
Maddie tries to scowl, but it is too tired.  
A= I'm getting in the shower.... Would you like to join me?  
Maddie and David see their legs get off the bed and walk to the bathroom. When the bathroom door closes and they hear the water running, they both get up and run down the stairs.   
When they're in Maddie's car again, she is noticeably grouchy.   
M= That was, without exaggeration, one of the most horrible experiences of my life!  
D= These damn men! Who do we think we are? Running around with young girls... giving them all the same lines...  
M= We have to go to Alexa's and tell her about this womanizing slime she's involved with!  
David seems to be humoring her, but Maddie doesn't seem to care. She's too busy on her tirade.  
D= Absolute dirtbag!   
They pull into a parking lot and walk up to an apartment building.  
M= She's in apartment 305. Poor girl! I would have been devastated if I would have caught that bastard cheating on me.  
D= Oh... now he's a bastard. I have to tell you. This guy is growing on me.  
M= At least this case has some real benefits... we can save this girl from being manipulated and taken advantage of. We should even find out if that Amy-girl knows he's two-timing her!  
D= Always out for justice, Maddie. Well, good deed aside, this is for ten thousand buckaroonis.  
Cut to Maddie and David approaching Alexa's apartment. Maddie begins to hesitate when she looks at David.  
M= David, no offense... but I think it would be better if I went alone. She'll be more secure. You might intimidate her. It's a girl-thing.  
D= Oh Maddie... I am not intimidating. Maybe I'll serve as a message to her that "not all the good ones are taken... or cheaters."  
Maddie starts to laugh.  
M (sarcastically)= Very comforting. We don't want to send her to a convent.  
They knock on the door. They hear giggling. They hear Alexa's voice.  
A= That must be the pizza.  
Alexa comes to the door, wrapped in a sheet, with a drunken gaze. A young guy in his twenties is standing in the background in his boxers. She smiles in a confused way at Maddie and David. Maddie glares at her, but David seems amused.  
A= You're not pizza.  
D= What gave us away? Lack of pepperoni?  
M= Oh sorry, we must have the wrong apartment. Sorry!  
Maddie closes the door and pouts.   
D= We can still get her to join the convent, but I think it will be a hard-sell.  
M= Addison, what is wrong with the world? Is there something wrong with me? Am I living in a fairy tale? Am I too good a person? Am I the only descent person left in this world?  
D= Wait a second, that's too many questions... brain overload. Okay, here goes... 1) Everything's wrong with the world, but at the same time, everything's right. 2) I don't have time to get into what's wrong with you. 3) Yes, you live in a fairy tale. 4) You're a good person, but not too good. And 5) You're not the only descent person in the world. There's still Santa Claus and all the people on his good list. And don't forget Mrs. Claus.  
M= Sometimes I think you're Rainman. How did you remember all my questions? Anyway, what are we going to do about this case? I guess we should tell Mrs. Robbins that her daughter is seeing someone else.  
D= Yeah... I must be getting old. I agree with you. But I wonder if either Lexi or Larry would approve of the other seeing other people? You know what I mean?  
M= Of course not.  
D= I mean that just because they are both two-timers doesn't mean they wouldn't break up under certain circumstances... and then we could...  
M= Collect ten thousand instead of five? Forget it. You've known me long enough to know that I don't lie.  
D= Or lay...  
The two of them walk to the car.  
M= I'm sad, Addison.  
David stops in his tracks and looks at Maddie in a rare light. He sees that once again she's wearing her heart on her sleeve.  
D= Hey blondie. I'll bet he loved you.  
Maddie smiles at David, knowing he is trying to raise her spirits.  
M= Oh, it doesn't matter, does it? And you're just saying that to be nice.  
D= When do I ever try and be nice? I think that just because he used the same line on you, doesn't mean he didn't mean it with you.   
M= You're grasping for straws Addison.  
D= And that's another mystery...  
M= What?  
D= What makes you call me David sometimes and Addison other times?  
M= The same impulse that makes you call me Blondie sometimes.  
David just smiles.   
Later on, Maddie is in her room looking at her old modeling pictures. She looks at them as if she has never seen them before. She begins to take them down, one by one, with a sense of relief. She places them in a neat pile and puts them in a drawer.  
The song "Desperado" by The Eagles is playing.  
  
Desperado  
  
Why don't you come to your senses  
You've been out riding fences  
For so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
And I know that you've got your reasons  
These things that are pleasing you  
Can hurt you somehow  
  
Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you of she's able  
You know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet  
Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get  
  
Desperado, oh, you ain't getting' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger  
They're driving you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone  
  
Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day  
You're loosin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away  
  
Desperado, why don 't you come to your senses  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, before it's too late  
  
  



	10. The Lady Sings Like A Tramp

Maddie is singing at the New Moon club. She is singing the song "Whatever Lola Wants" and appears to be very at ease in front of an audience. She flirts and makes eye contact with the audience. She often wears black on stage, but today, for the song, she is wearing a classic red dress. Her hair is up in a casual ponytail, her lipstick is red, and her eyeshadow is dark. It is almost as if Maddie's alter ego is singing on stage. Maddie enjoys the attention she is receiving. It is different from her modeling days because she is in control of everyone around her. And the crowd is much more upscale than what she experiences at Blue Moon. She looks at Paul in the background and can't help but smile.   
  
She thinks of him all the time and it is especially hard that she can't talk to David about him. She no longer feels the need to hide her relationship from David. David is a permanent and wonderful part of her life and she recognizes her contribution to their disastrous relationship. But she can never imagine her life, even five years from now, without him. That is the thought that still scares her, but she keeps it in the back of her mind, because she doesn't know how she will ever live her life without him. Every now and then she feels an emptiness and panic in her stomach, but she may never know what that feeling is. David is the deepest and truest friend she has ever known, and it's the sweet memories that haunt her, and the bad memories that make her laugh. She laughs to herself, while she is singing, at the thought of their fights.   
  
Then she thinks again of Paul, who usually takes time out of running the club to watch her backstage. Sometimes she wonders how he could be so much like David and yet be so different from David. Then again, she thinks, how could someone be exactly like David... he's an original. Paul is exactly how David would be if David Addison never put his foot in his mouth and ruined a tender moment. Paul has the witty comebacks without being sexist. He knows when to disagree with her, but he knows when to stop. Sometimes she thinks she's in an alternative universe with David. One thing she sees is that she is very attracted to Paul.  
She finishes her song and finds herself running into Paul's arms.  
  
P= Boy, am I happy to have you on the payroll! Worth every penny!  
M= Is that all I'm worth?  
P= Okay... definitely worth a few bucks!  
M= Maybe one day I'll quit my day job.  
That thought makes her sad for one moment, but she quickly recovers.  
M= Speaking of my day job, I think I'm going to let Mr. Addison know about our... us.  
P= Really? He will torment you.  
M= You do know him so well.  
P= If I remember him correctly, he will definitely use the word cradlerobber.  
M= You are not that much younger than me. Aren't you the same age as David?   
P= Uh, no.  
M= Who was president when you were born?  
P= Kennedy. You?  
M= Not Kennedy.  
P= Well, I wouldn't care if it was Lincoln.  
Maddie laughs.  
M= I would care if it was Lincoln... but rest easy, I was born in the 20th century.   
P= And you don't have a beard. That's one of the things I like most about you.  
Maddie giggles.  
  
That's when Maddie thought of David again. She keeps doing that. Paul will say one thing and her mind drifts to David. It occurs to her that David may have put a curse on her, but she remembers that her shrink warned her against believing that David has supernatural powers.   
The end of the night is near and Paul and Maddie sit around the bar, not aware that Herbert is watching them from the corridor. Paul and Maddie are arm and arm and drinking champagne with about 15 of the workers and the regulars. They are slightly drunk. Paul raises his glass and toasts Maddie. She smiles like a little girl at a birthday party. Paul takes her hand sweetly.  
P= I would like everyone to know that because of my ravishing, charming, and talented girlfriend, the club has increased sales by 18 percent in the past two months. Some of you might say that it is the ambiance or the service, or even my management skills. But I am afraid it is due to my sweet angel, Madeline Hayes. So, a toast to her, and the raise that everyone here is getting because of her.  
Everyone applauds generously and cheers. A few of them yell "speech!" Maddie blushes and smiles and speaks softly to the crowd. She takes a moment to think about how she is rarely this appreciated at her own business, and how the whole staff seems to like her. She smiles more here than she has in a long time.  
  
M= I would just like to say.. that this has been a lot of fun and I look forward to continuing here. Thank you all.  
The crowd applauds her and Maddie feels warm inside. Her and Paul lean against a wall by the bar and watch all the happiness around them. She looks over at her handsome, secret boyfriend and decides that tomorrow she will tell David. Paul takes her hand softly and a thought occurs to her.  
M= Paul... what are doing later?  
Paul looks confused. He looks at his watch.  
P= Maddie honey... it's 1 a.m. I'm going to sleep. Why? Do you want to go somewhere?  
Maddie looks at him with a look that is both sweet and sexy.  
M= Oh, that's fine... I was just wondering if you'd like to come back to my place.  
Paul finally gets the hint and turns all his attention to Maddie. She smiles, but she seems embarrassed by her forwardness, afraid that the alcohol may have made her say too much. She looks as if she will crawl into the wall, but it is too late to pretend that it didn't happen. She begins to fidget and she feels like she is blushing. But she gains her composure and looks at Paul with confidence, knowing that she has the upper hand in the relationship. He turns to her as she leans against the wall and kisses her passionately. All the while, Herbert is lurking with a camera.  
The next morning, Maddie is at her therapist, beaming with joy. Dr. Wanda Reese looks skeptical.  
W= Maddie, you are annoyingly cheerful today. Did you get lucky last night?  
Maddie giggles.  
W= You did! Well, good for you. I'm assuming that because you do not look like you are in an emotional crisis, that they lucky man was not David.  
M= Of course it wasn't David. You know I've been seeing Paul. Well, I am officially seeing more of Paul. We're a couple!  
W= Congratulations! Have you told David yet?  
M= No, that's what I want to talk about.  
W= Are you afraid to tell him?  
M= Afraid, of course not. Just... okay, maybe I am a little afraid.  
W= Of what?  
M= Me and David have never been able to talk about relationships like normal people.... Like friends. There's so much history, so many bad feelings. I'm afraid he'll be hurt and I'm afraid that if he isn't hurt, I'll be hurt. That's why I haven't told him yet... I guess.  
W= The only way to tell him is to tell him as if he is a real friend. Tell him delicately, but not in a way that looks like you're trying to spare him of something. Tell him like you are confiding in him.  
M= You really have no idea how difficult David is...  
W= David is a man, Maddie, and men are difficult and dealing with them is hard. I went to school for a long time and something they can never teach is how to deal with men. But, Maddie, you know how to deal with a friend.  
M= You really should meet David... unfortunately, therapy is something he probably won't experience until he's committed.   
W= Maddie, a lot of times when we are discussing your problems, you turn it around and make jokes about David, even if he has nothing to do with it.  
Maddie does not respond at first.  
W= Why do you think you do that?  
M= I don't know.  
W= Are you still in love with him?  
M= No. I think I'm falling in love with Paul.  
W= But I don't know how healthy this Paul-thing is. You've mentioned a number of times how Paul is just like David, except he does everything right.  
Maddie becomes defensive.  
M= So?  
W= So!? The point is, Paul is just a David-replacement to you. He's a way for you to make up for all the things that went wrong with David. You, yourself, have told me the similarites...  
Maddie becomes angry.  
M= You're wrong, doctor. I'm not making up for anything I've done wrong with David. In fact, I'm still a little hazy on what I did that was so terrible! I told him repeatedly, for a month, that I had reservations about sleeping with him. But every chance he got, every moment of weakness, he seduced me! And then he wonders why I ran to Chicago. He knew I was confused, but he never let me think about it or work it out!  
W= You're still blaming him for everything, when you know that neither of you did anything wrong. You were just scared Maddie.   
M= I have just found someone who's better than David. I think it's very healthy! Since my relationship with David had so many problems, isn't it a good thing that I'm with someone who is everything David wasn't and couldn't be? Someone who says the right thing and treats me the right way?  
W= Maddie... I'm not trying to make you mad. I just think you should think about the reasons you and David never worked. And think about why you chose to start a relationship with a man that is not only like David, but knows David.  
M= Oh, my head hurts every time you say that. Can't David be in my life without being in my life.  
  
Meanwhile, David is in his office. Herbert walks in a panic.  
H= Oh Mr. Addison, do I have some information for you?  
D= Spill it.  
Herbert has an excited snicker on his face. He takes out pictures from an envelope. They are of Maddie and Paul embracing and kissing at the club.  
H= She put on quite a show last night.  
David looks curious but slightly angry.  
D= What do you mean?  
H= Our Maddie is quite the nightingale, Mr. Addison. She isn't just dating Paul Klein... she is the star singer at his club!  
D= What? Our Maddie? Maddie Hayes, the stuck-UP, UPtight, Upnoxious, UPtown girl? She sings?  
Herbert smiles... not with his usual conniving manner.  
H= Sir... she sings like an angel. Look at this.  
He takes out a flyer that says "The New Moon" meets "The Blue Moon Shampoo Girl." On the bottom, it says, "Madeline Hayes sings the blues and everything else."  
Little shocks David, but he is stunned. He touches the flyer as if it were this delicate jewel. Then he smiles... He can't help but smile. He looks up, as if to visualize her on stage. Then he remembers that Herbert is in the room.  
D= Have you seen her?  
H= Yes... and to be honest... she is quite.... Sensual.  
David tries to act surprised.  
D= She was a model, our Miss Hayes... she can fake it. Those poor saps probably have dreams in their head that our far better than the reality. Let them try and take her out on a date and see how sensual she is... Well, it's for them to find out.  
Herbert accepts David's bitterness without question. And even David knows that Herbert knows that he's interested. Herbert briefly ponders whether he should share the next part.  
H= Oh and Mr. Addison. I guess you kinda figured this would happen... but she... Miss Hayes.... she went home with him.... Your friend.  
David gains his composure, but still sits very still. A rare glimpse of regret and bitterness comes through, but David is a professional.  
D= I should have warned him.  
David begins to think.  
D= Hey Viola... I think I'd like to surprise our little songbird there tonight. This has been unacceptable! She is moonlighting.... Could you imagine the audacity? What kind of show does she think this is? She is cheating and moonlighting!  
H= Who's she cheating on?  
D= All of us Bert, all of us. And we have to beat her at her own game.   
  
Herbert looks as if he understands all too well David's motive. Herbert leaves the room.   
Later that afternoon, Maddie knocks on the door. She comes in and stands before David, as if she doesn't really know why she is there.  
M= Hi.  
D= Hi. Are you lost? Looking for a pot of gold...  
Maddie smiles, but does not make eye contact.  
M= Actually, I'm here to... ask you something. Actually, it's not just to ask you something, but can I start something by asking you something?  
D= You know something? You've lost me.  
M= I just mean... my question is... are we really friends? What are we? If we were words in the dictionary, what word would be?  
David looks at her without amusement, but instead with confusion.  
D= Oh man, why do I stay late at the office? You always get like this at this time.  
Maddie can't help but wonder...  
M= Like what?  
David mocks her.  
D= Like, define us David? Who are we David? Who were we in another life David? If you were a car, what kind of car would you be David? You know what I'd like to ask one of these days? What's wrong with you Maddie Hayes? What can American parents everywhere do to avoid having their children ask questions like, "if we were in a dictionary, what would be?" Here's a word to describe me-- confused-- here's a word to describe you---insane.  
Maddie just looks at him, as if what he said answered her question. Her silence is deafening to David. Maddie looks sad.  
M= You just answered my question.  
D= No I didn't.  
Maddie still looks at him sadly.  
D= It's amazing how I never understand what we're talking about.  
Maddie can't resist a jab here.  
M= It's amazing how you understand English. But anyway... there was something sort of important I wanted to talk to you about. But I can see you're in a bad mood about something. And it's not something... it's something that I want to tell you about at the right time... or at least a better time.  
Maddie sighs.  
M= I know you don't know what I'm talking about, so I'll be quiet.   
Maddie walks towards the door.  
M= And David... if I had to define us, or you, or me... I'd think of better things. You should work on your vocabulary. I'll bet Webster's got some good ones.  
Once Maddie is out the door, David picks up the phone and dials.  
D= Hey Sharon, I hate to do this... but I think that I'll be late tonight. I have some work to do... no, it probably can't wait.  
  
Later that night, the New Moon nightclub is packed. People are drinking and eating and it really looks like it's doing good business. Herbert and David are hiding in the back behind menus. Herbert is in his "detective" mode, and David is clearly not paying attention to him.  
H= Mr. Addison, if you look all the way to the right, you will see my dear wife, Ms. DiPesto, or of course, what I like to refer to as my wife, Mrs. Viola. She comes here and watches Miss Hayes. It is awfully sweet. She pretended like she was doing something shameful, when all she was doing was helping the Boss Lady out. Oh, sweet Agnes!  
David, naturally, is not listening, but Herbert continues.  
H= Yes, our Miss Hayes sure can get a crowd of howling men together... in a tasteful sort of way.  
  
Meanwhile, backstage, Maddie and Paul are talking, and from an outsider, appear to be very much in love. Paul has gone from charming to absolutely infatuated with Maddie. And Maddie is very caught up in it. Paul takes her arms and pulls her close.  
P= Break a leg baby!  
M= I have to go reapply some makeup. I'll be right back. How's the crowd tonight?  
P= It gets bigger and bigger every night.  
Maddie goes and peaks through the curtain. In an instant, as if it is fate, she sees David and Herbert. They do not see her. She freezes and begins to panic. Then she immediately motions to Agnes to come backstage. Agnes is her only hope. When Agnes gets backstage, Maddie speaks feverishly.  
M= Did you tell them?  
A= Who?  
Maddie opens the curtain and shows Agnes.  
A= Uh-oh. I didn't tell them.  
Maddie puts her hand over her face and shrugs. She does not know what to do and the walls seem to be closing in on her. She has, in a way, been living in two worlds, and they were colliding. How could she sing with David and Herbert in the audience? Then she hears Dr. Reese's voice..."you're just afraid, Maddie?"... "what are you afraid of, Maddie?"... "David has no real power over you, it's all in your head." Suddenly the words she is hearing speak to her in an unusual way. She looks as if she's had some sort of realization and has awakened from a very weird dream. She feels a sudden sense of empowerment.  
M= That cocky, little man.   
A= Excuse me?  
M= David Addison. How in the world have I become afraid of David Addison? When I met David Addison, do you know what I thought of him? I couldn't even understand what he was doing in my life and in my face and in my business. He was a little boy, falling at my feet. And now look at me! What have I done? Who have I become?  
A= Miss Hayes, are you okay to sing?  
Maddie's mind drifts. She sees Paul a few feet away, talking to someone, and is reassured. Her confidence has been reestablished.   
M= Yes, Agnes. Everything will be just fine.  
Maddie begins to whisper something to Agnes. It appears as if she is going over a plan with her. Agnes and Maddie appear to be whispering questions and answers, and they both look sneaky and excited. Paul walks up to them and Maddie whispers a few sentences to him, and he begins to smirk. All three of them are laughing. Soon a voice is heard all over the club to introduce Maddie to the audience.  
"Ladies and gentlemen... let me introduce to you our little songbird... a most ravishing woman... a woman who puts the "whoa" in woman... Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Maddie Hayes."  
The crowd claps. Maddie steps on stage with complete coolness. The music begins. The song is "Unforgettable".  
Unforgettable  
That's what you are....  
Maddie sings softly and sweetly, without arrogance, but also without fear. David sits in the audience anticipating the moment when Maddie will see him in the audience and she will become rattled and discombobulated.   
Like a song of love that sings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before....  
Maddie strolls down the steps that are in front of the stage. She glances around the room, making eye contact and flirting with her eyes. She nonchalantly passes David and Herbert's table. This is the moment David has been waiting for. He waits to watch her squirm. But instead, to his amazement, she glances at them, as if she knew they were there all along. Then, she sits on their table, with her eyes glued on Herbert. She sings to him as if she is completely in love with him. Then she gets up and dances slowly around him, touching him on his hands, neck, and shoulders. Herbert and David sit with their mouths open. She only glances back at David towards the end of the song.  
That's why darling  
It's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am   
Unforgettable too  
She smiles with a smile that some people in the audience would describe as humbleness and sweetness. But David knows better. She looks at the two of them with a look that says, "Ha, Ha... I won." And the light fades and Maddie scurries away from their table and gets back on the stage... as if she were a dream. David and Herbert just look at each other.  
  
Later that night, at Sharon's apartment, there is a knock on the door. It is David with a red rose in his mouth. Sharon smiles.  
S= You know that I wasn't mad you cancelled.  
D= Well, I was mad at myself. Nothing I did tonight couldn't have waited till tomorrow.  
S= Interesting.  
D= May I come in?  
S= Yes you may.  
David instantly and passionately kisses Sharon and slams the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Addison's Theory Of Relativity

The camera closes in on Maddie's bed, with the typically slow, melancholy, Moonlighting music. It is the middle of the night and Maddie is sleeping. She is tossing and turning and her face is contorted as if she's having a nightmare. She is.   
  
She hears the song "Baby Love" by The Supremes in her dream. She realizes that in her dream, she is a spectator at her baby shower. She watches herself dancing with David; the two of them are deliriously happy. Then everything begins to become hazy. She hears herself yell for David. Suddenly, she sees another David. The second David is angry and is looking at her with an angry glare. He says to her, "It's all your fault Maddie. I will never forget this. I will never forgive you. I hate you Maddie Hayes. I may not say it, but I truly hate you." He speaks with a monotone, callous tone. He walks away from her and she chases him, while the other Maddie and David are go into the ambulance. She turns him around and says, "But it wasn't your baby, David." David looks at her with tears in his eyes and says, "You'll never get it, will you?" She yells back at him with tears in her voice..."Don't you believe in me David? You used to believe in me..." He walks away and she continues to chase him, but loses him in the crowd. She is suddenly in the ambulance yelling for David. She screams and screams, as if she is being stabbed... she wakes up screaming his name, disoriented and looking next to her, expecting to see someone. But no one is there. She runs to her desk and pulls out a calendar. Then she begins to sob, while sitting at her vanity.  
  
The next day at the office, David walks in cheerful and ready to torture Maddie about her singing. He is wearing Raybans and singing the song "Unforgettable," which Maddie sang the night before. He walks towards Maddie's office, but as he walking...  
  
A= Mr. Addison, I wouldn't do that today if I were you.  
  
D= Please, Agnes, no one's gonna get hurt. A little banter, a few things thrown, a few "Fine, fine, good, goods." Just the usual. You don't think I could witness the spectacle I witnessed last night and not give Old Miss Hayes a little hell over it. She can't get away with keeping secrets from me!  
  
Agnes motions with her hand for David to come over.  
  
A= Mr. Addison... I should tell you... I could be wrong, but Miss Hayes doesn't seem like herself today. I thought she would come in happy, you know, and ready to... I guess argue with you. But when I came in, she didn't... she didn't mention last night... or you... or Mr. Klein. And I'm not sure, but when I looked real close... there were tears in her eyes... maybe old tears, as if she'd been crying.  
  
David looks confused and tries to make sense of it in his head.  
  
D= Crying? She certainly didn't look like she was sad about anything when she was giving your husband a lap dance last night.  
  
Agnes smiles and starts to giggle, mostly at how David can't hide his jealousy.  
  
A= Mr. Addison, between you and me... that was planned.  
  
David knew that all along, but it's nice to hear her say that. He instantly understands, but he still seems to be torn about something.  
  
D= Miss DiPesto... I mean, Mrs. Viola. Do you have Paul's phone number?  
  
A= Sure, I'll get him for you... but why?  
  
D= Just put him through.  
  
In David's office...  
  
D= Little Paulie Klein... yeah, long time, no speak... don't ask me how I am, I hear you're dating my business partner... yes, I am aware that she's good-looking... listen, Buddy, not to scare you off, but you can have her... yeah, I am dating Sharon again... things are great, great... actually, I wanted to know if you can get away from the club for a bit... yes, I know about your club... well, don't tell Maddie, but I've known for a bit... I'm a detective now, I know everything... anyway, I wanted you to come by the office to maybe surprise Maddie and maybe take her out to lunch. My secretary says she's a little under the weather... well, no, I never seem to know what to say to her... chances are, I'll only make her feel worse... you know me, always my foot in my mouth... so, come by... yeah... see ya, buddy!  
  
David hangs up the phone and thinks.... He talks out loud.  
  
D= I'm not going in there. If something's bothering her, she has to come in here and talk about it. I remember the last time I thought she needed a friend to talk to and we're not going through that again. I can't be the one to pursue every meaningful conversation with her.   
  
Just then, he hears a knock on the door... It's Maddie.  
  
M= Hey.  
  
David looks at her suspiciously. He tries to search her eyes without being obvious.   
  
D= Hey.  
  
M= Just when I think I have you pegged... I thought for sure you would come into my office and bother me about last night... getting rusty in your old age.  
  
D= I was getting to that.  
  
M= Oh... what did you think? Were you surprised?  
  
D= That's one way to put it...   
  
Maddie gives a low sigh, and seems happy and sad at the same time.  
  
David can't help but notice that Maddie is trying to open up about something, but can't find the words. But he offers no help. "She'll tell me when she's ready to tell me... if she wants me to know, " he thinks. There's a soft awkwardness in the air.  
  
M= Well... how was I?  
  
D= You were... you were... I can't seem to find the right word. Oh yeah... you were good.  
  
Maddie isn't really hurt by this, but still curious.  
  
M= Oh... thanks. I sometimes think I'm making a fool of myself... that's the only reason I hadn't told you yet. You're not mad, are you?  
  
D= Not at all.  
  
M= Good... and David...  
  
David thinks that she will finally say something meaningful.  
  
M= You understand why I had reservations about telling you about Paul... don't you?  
  
David wasn't sure until then that Maddie knew that he also knew about Paul. Her nonchalance causes him to become a little angry.  
  
D= Actually, no. But it's no surprise.  
  
M= What is that supposed to mean?  
  
D= It means... that you tell me things when you're ready to tell me things and not when you think I should know, or deserve to know...  
  
Maddie doesn't retort with her usual aggressiveness, but the sort of "matter-of-factness" she exhibited in "blonde on blonde."  
  
M= Deserve to know? What does that mean? Don't I have the right to a little privacy...?  
  
David gets up from his chair and interrupts her.  
  
D= Don't start with me, Maddie... I know that you don't understand that there are things you should or could tell me. For no good reason, but just because I am a friend. I do realize that you like to tell me after the fact... there's something in your head that always finds a reason not to be honest with me... it's too complicated, I wouldn't understand... you always find a reason to keep things from me. Go to Chicago, get pregnant, take a second job at a nightclub that my old friend owns, and oh, one more thing... start dating him for weeks and don't tell me! And no matter what, there's always a little part of me that comes to this office every day, and isn't sure you'll be here...  
  
Maddie is noticeably hurt and appears tired from the fight.  
  
M= I just didn't tell you because I didn't know if it meant anything... and if it ended up not to mean anything, it wouldn't have been worth it to tell you.  
  
David looks at her with bitter indifference.  
  
D= As always, thank you.  
  
Without warning, Maddie breaks down and sobs. She cries in a way that he has never seen... even after she lost the baby, she tried to hold back the tears. It doesn't seem to be all sadness or even all frustration, but a combination of both. This has never happened before and David freezes. Maddie begins to drop towards the floor, as if she is losing her balance. Her eyes are spacey. David tries to catch her, but Maddie falls to her knees anyway. David bends down on the floor and grabs her arms, but Maddie is not looking at him. The sight is very strange for David... he thinks she may be sick. He tries to hug her, but she seems too despondent. He speaks to her softly, but with desperation...  
  
D= Madd-... tell me... please tell me... I don't know...  
  
She looks up and grabs him tightly and hugs him.  
  
M= I can't... not because of you... it's just.... Something... something hard...   
  
For a few moments she holds onto him, but not as if she's hugging or embracing him, but almost as if she thinks she'll fall through the floor.  
  
Maddie then changes and realizes where she is what she is doing. She tries to pull herself together...  
  
D= Maddie, why don't you go home today?  
  
M= No... I need to work today... work through this...  
  
D= Well... maybe you should take a nap in your office or something... let me get you tissues....  
  
He runs to the bathroom and gets tissues. He gives them to her and with complete concern in his eyes, he says...  
  
D= You know what? Nap in here... I'll use your office. You don't want to go out there like that.  
  
He doesn't seem to really be asking her, but more like telling her. As he is talking, he is pulling her onto the couch and putting her there. He covers her with a blanket that he gets from the closet and then closes the blinds. Without another word, he walks out to the office.  
  
He speaks to the staff firmly, commanding their attention.  
  
D= Everyone... Miss Hayes is in my office taking a nap... she is not feeling too well... I don't want her disturbed. Anything you need to ask her, tell me... I'll be in her office.  
  
David walks into Maddie's office. It appears as if he suddenly remembers something. He picks up the phone.  
  
D= Agnes, get me Paul again.  
  
D= Yeah, hey Paulie... no, she's fine. She might have the flu or something. She's just resting. I told her to go home, but she wants to stick it out... I know... yeah, you know Maddie. Anyway, I don't think it's such a good idea to surprise her... we'll think of something... maybe... I'll call you if I think she needs a ride home. Okay... later.  
  
He hangs up the phone and says, "Damn it Maddie, you better not be pregnant again."  
  
Later that afternoon, Sharon comes by to visit. Agnes is talking to Herbert and doesn't see her come in. She walks into David's office and sees Maddie sleeping there. She is noticeably upset by it. Maddie's eyes open. She smiles softly. She is too groggy to realize that there are any negative ramifications.  
  
M= Hey, Sharon... you looking for David? He's in my office. I had to rest...  
  
S= In here?  
  
Maddie quickly realizes that Sharon doesn't have the usual friendliness about her. She feels the need to lie, but she is not sure why. She fumbles for something that makes sense.  
  
M= Well... it's a long story. I wasn't feeling well. I couldn't rest in there. My desk was a mess. So David offered me his office.  
  
Sharon says nothing, but walks out the door. She knocks on Maddie's office door and looks around and notices that Maddie's office is perfectly clean.  
  
D= Come in.  
  
D= Hey sugar! What are you doing here?  
  
Sharon thinks about saying something about Maddie, but stops and appears perfectly cheerful. She goes up to David and gives him a big kiss.  
  
S= Paul Klein gave be a buzz today. Wants us all to meet at his club. Me, you, and Maddie. Kind of like a double date.  
  
D= Sounds good. Wait... Maddie hasn't been feeling well today. She's sleeping in my office.  
  
S= Oh really. What's wrong?  
  
D= I think it's the flu or something. Probably from singing in that club half-naked...  
  
Sharon realizes that she missed part of this saga.  
  
S= She sings? At his club? When did you find out?  
  
David realizes he is caught in a lie. He told Sharon he was working late last night, when instead, he went to surprise Maddie at the club.  
  
D= Okay, don't get mad... Mr. Viola brought me there last night and said that it had something to do with a case... but what he really wanted to do was to surprise Maddie... you know, joke with her about it, because she was keeping it from the office... well, everyone except Agnes.  
  
Sharon doesn't like the story too much, but hesitates in confronting David.  
  
S= Oh...  
  
D= You're not mad?  
  
S= No... I just like to know what's going on with things....  
  
David doesn't notice that Sharon is noticeably upset. He's going through papers on the desk.  
  
D= So, if Maddie can't make it, we'll go anyway.   
  
That seems to make Sharon smile.   
  
S= Okay. I'm going there straight from work... it's only 4 blocks down.  
  
D= Okay, that's fine....  
  
Sharon gives him another kiss on the cheek and walks out the door.  
  
Later that day, David is sitting in Maddie's office, not doing anything... he appears to just be thinking. He begins to go through her desk, not quite sure what he's looking for. He searches through each desk, through a few papers, and then gives up. He sits there, frustrated. Suddenly, while he's down at her desk, he sees a calendar. A highlighted box on the calendar has a sticker that says "baby due" with a stork on it. Suddenly, he understands...  
  
It is later that day and the sun has already gone down. David walks out of Maddie's office and Agnes gives him a message.  
  
A= Mr. Addison, Paul called from the club. Him and Sharon are waiting for you and Maddie to have drinks with them and dinner. I told him that Miss Hayes might not make it. Are you going?  
  
David looks at his office door.  
  
D= Yeah, I'm on my way now... Listen, Agnes... tell Maddie... tell Maddie... nevermind.... Just check in on her... she's really not feeling well.  
  
Agnes looks solemn.  
  
A= Okay Mr. Addison.  
  
At the club, David walks in. Sharon and Paul are talking at a table and Paul grins the minute David walks in. He jumps up to greet David.  
  
P= Well, if it isn't "Ace-In-The-Hole" Addison. Hey Buddy! Long time no see... Sharon and I were just discussing how David Addison became a legitimate man business man.  
  
David smiles.  
  
D= "Legitimate" is such a strong word... but hey, I haven't even run a stop sign in months.  
  
P= I'm impressed.  
  
David leans over and kisses Sharon on the cheek.  
  
D= Hey honey.  
  
S= Where's Maddie?  
  
D= I don't think she's coming.   
  
P= I'll probably go see her later. My songbird is sick. I can't blame her. She's been working two jobs. She comes from the office 3 times a week, always looking tired. But she's still so easy-going and sweet to everyone. But she puts on a dress and some makeup and she steals the show. I'm thinking of stealing your partner there.... In more ways than one! She deserves a cut of the profits!  
  
David isn't pleased with the way he said "stealing your partner," but he is an expert at hiding his emotions. And after all, Paul is so oblivious and so obviously in love with Maddie, that David ignores it. The fact was, David didn't even like the fact that Maddie worked there at all. It was unnerving to know that she was able to let her hair down there and be sexy and fun. David always prided himself on the fact that she was at her best with him. It didn't seem that way anymore. Although he hadn't seen her and Paul together, it seemed that everything about them was easy... him and Sharon were easy too, but he didn't know if he was as smitten with Sharon as Paul was with Maddie. Paul's eyes lit up when he spoke of her... as if she was a queen. David thought for one brief moment of the time when he thought he could give Maddie Hayes the world. It seemed silly now. Maybe Maddie never wanted the world; maybe she just wanted someone to brag about her the way Paul did. Suddenly, David realizes that Sharon is talking to him.  
  
S= David! Where is your head? I just asked you if you wanted a drink.   
  
D= Uh, no. I just remembered something. I have to go do something at the office. I completely forgot! I must've been so excited to come here that I forgot.  
  
Sharon is immediately suspicious.  
  
S= Surely it can wait till tomorrow David!  
  
D= Don't worry honey, I'll be back. I just forgot to pay a bill. And it's already late. I'd hate it if I didn't get it out today! I'll be right back. Order me some food and a beer, would ya?  
  
Sharon looks irritated, but Paul is amused.  
  
P= This is unreal! David Addison leaving a club to pay a bill? This is more fun that anything I could have anticipated!  
  
David smiles and lost in thought, walks out of the club.  
  
Maddie is still sleeping on David's couch, in his office. She is snoring. Her eyes open and she sees David's grinning. She sits up quickly and screams out of fear. David giggles.  
  
D= You know, that's not the first time you woke up, saw my face, and screamed. I'm starting to take it personally.  
  
Maddie smiles a wide, but tired smile and purses her lips together.  
  
M= Was I snoring?  
  
D= You always snore...  
  
Maddie is defensive in the way that people accused of snoring often get.  
  
M= I do not... how would you know?... oh, you would know, actually...  
  
D= I'm afraid so, partner. Take it from me, you're not always Sleeping Beauty. More like Snoring Beauty.  
  
Maddie smiles, sits up, and pulls the blanket off her. Her and David are sitting close to one another, but not uncomfortably close.   
  
M= What time is it?  
  
Maddie yawns and rubs her eyes.  
  
D= Almost 8. Paul and Sharon want you to come to the club for dinner and drinks. I wasn't sure if you were in the mood. I was there already, but I had to come back and do something.  
  
M= What?  
  
D= Oh nothing special... a few Ts to dot, Is to cross. I'm going back if you want to come.  
  
M= Um.... I don't know... not in the mood really...  
  
David suddenly looks frustrated and puts his face in his hands.  
  
M= Hey, what's the matter?  
  
David speaks very softly.  
  
D= Maddie, I know.  
  
Maddie is casual and a little confused.  
  
M= David, what?  
  
D= I know what today is...  
  
Maddie breathes in... tears form in her eyes again.  
  
M= Oh.  
  
David looks like he is fighting tears.  
  
D= And I'm not mad you didn't say anything to me... well, I was mad in the beginning. But then I remembered that I forgot. And that's really bad... really bad of me.  
  
Maddie leans on his shoulder quite naturally and begins thinking. Tears are permanently in her eyes.  
  
M= It could have been his birthday. His first day on earth...  
  
She tries so hard not cry and sob, because she never likes to... not even in front of David... especially in front of David. But she sobs anyway, as if in pain, like in her dream...  
  
David grabs her tight.  
  
D= Madd- I know it's hard. I mean, I don't know it's hard. I just... I can't imagine what it feels like... but I'm here.  
  
Maddie looks up and tries to smile.  
  
M= I know you're here David. It's where you've always been.  
  
David finds more comfort in that statement that Maddie does.  
  
Maddie suddenly glares and looks angry. She yells.  
  
M= Look what I've done! Look what I've done!  
  
D= What? You haven't done anything wrong. It happens Maddie. It's not right and I don't know why it happens, but bad things happen.  
  
M= Bad things happen to bad people David. And I'm a bad person.  
  
David is almost amused at this. But then he takes it as an insult to Maddie, and even thought it's Maddie insulting herself, he feels as if someone else is insulting Maddie. And to that, he becomes very defensive.  
  
D= Maddie, you're not a bad person. You're a great person. One of the best.  
  
Maddie shakes in disagreement.  
  
M= You don't know, David... you just don't know. When I found out about the baby, I was so scared. And none of the things I was scared of were even real. In all the time I was pregnant, I never once thought anything could happen to the baby. I worried about you and Sam and Walter, and what people would think of Maddie Hayes having a baby without being married... but for so long, I never really thought about the baby. I just saw him as confusion and problems... and all the traveling I did... planes and trains, and not once, did I think... David, I killed him!  
  
David grabs Maddie's shoulders and shakes her, as if to shake the thoughts out of her head.  
  
D= Don't say that Maddie! You did no such thing! You took care of yourself and all the problems were because you wanted to make sure that baby had the best of everything. Don't ever think it was your fault!  
  
Maddie sobs again.  
  
M= I know it's irrational, but it's just the way I feel. I didn't deserve him, so I lost him... that's the way life goes...  
  
She looks at David intensely, but he is looking away.  
  
D= Wait one second.  
  
Maddie squints her eyes in confusion. David gets up from the couch and walks out the door.  
  
Maddie says out loud, "He is so odd."  
  
David comes in with a pizza and sodas. Maddie smiles.  
  
M= What are you doing with pizza, David?  
  
D= You don't fool me Maddie Hayes! I know pizza is your favorite food!  
  
M= Pizza is not my favorite food.  
  
D= Ah, you still won't admit it. You'll probably try and tell me that Chez Expensique is better than the pizzeria down the corner.... But I ordered some anyway.  
  
He opens the pizza box.  
  
D= I know you haven't eaten all day...  
  
M= David, is that pizza with extra cheese and extra olives?  
  
D= Nothing's too good for you, my dear!  
  
Maddie dives into the pizza, while David pours sodas.  
  
M= You know something?  
  
D= Actually, I know two things: red and blue makes purple, and 1+1=2... that's about all I know. That damn Public School system! I slid right by.  
  
Maddie is suddenly relaxed and coy.  
  
M= Well, you ruined it! I was going to give you a compliment, but I am officially taking it back.  
  
D= Damn!  
  
David starts to think out loud.  
  
D= You know that I feel like the woman in this relationship.  
  
M= What?  
  
D= You know how women are usually the ones to remember everything... birthdays, the first time you held hands, the first time you smiled, the first time you did everything together? With me and you... I remember everything. You may not know this, but I've been studying you for years...  
  
M= So that's what gives me chills in the middle of the night. Pray tell, Addison, has all this studying paid off?  
  
D= Well, not to alarm you, but I know things...  
  
M= I don't believe that.  
  
D= Your favorite movie is Gone With The Wind, your favorite male singer is Elvis Presley, your favorite season is fall, and your favorite nighttime snack is pizza, with extra cheese and extra olives.  
  
M= You scare me.  
  
D= Now you go?  
  
M= Go what?  
  
D= What's my favorite t.v. show? Favorite female singer? Favorite season?  
  
Maddie laughs softly.  
  
M= I don't know. You could've given me some warning before the test!  
  
Maddie smiles again, realizing how David is trying to get her mind off the baby.   
  
M= Well, I don't know.  
  
David knows there's a "thank you" in her eyes.  
  
D= You know what else?  
  
M= Besides 1+1=2?  
  
D= Yeah.  
  
M= What?  
  
D= Nothing really dies.  
  
Maddie is suddenly very comfortable and content when she realizes that David made her feel better with pizza and soda. She sits back on the couch with a pizza box on her lap. She pretends David is just amusing her, but she listens to him carefully. She never really gets tired of David's theories, though she will never admit it.  
  
M= What do you mean?  
  
David looks like a teacher trying to explain something. He suddenly grabs some extra cups.  
  
D= Well, I guess... that I think life is like this bottle of soda and these cups.  
  
Maddie speaks with her mouth stuffed with pizza.  
  
M= You're losing me Addison...  
  
D= No, seriously. You can't really measure life or love or laughter or any of the good stuff. It's sweet and fizzy and it may look like it comes in a bottle, but it could really come from anywhere. You can shake it and freeze it. You can drink it from the bottle or a cup or make an ice cream soda...  
  
M= Interesting...  
  
D= Think of the bottle as your body... and might I say, you have a lovely bottle.... And think of the soda as your life.  
  
M= My life?  
  
D= Yes. You see, your life is a big mush of things...  
  
M= "Life is a big mush of things..." you should really write poetry.  
  
David is not discouraged. He is trying to tell a story.  
  
D= Yeah... it's all these sugars and bubbles and liquids and we don't really know what it is... but we drink it and we love it. Makes us burp and we love it! It's like all the stuff in life... you've got memories, friends, embarrassing moments, sex... sometimes sex is an embarrassing moment. But I digress... the point is, this soda never dies.  
  
Maddie has listened to him, but is confused.  
  
M= How doesn't soda die? What happens when you drink it?  
  
She becomes perplexed by her own questions.  
  
M= I can't believe I'm asking what happens to soda when it dies...  
  
D= Glad you asked. It just goes into another body. And if I pour it in a cup, it's just somewhere else. You see... it may leave its body... but it can't disappear. It's too good and too sweet.  
  
Maddie understands him in that moment and loves him so much that she can't stop smiling. She almost says "I love you" but fears she will ruin the moment (as her and David often think).   
  
M= You're quite a scientist. When did you come up with this?  
  
D= In high school, when we learned about Einstein... you know, D= CM whatever...  
  
M= E= MC squared?  
  
D= Whatever... well, that Einstein guy was pretty smart, you know?  
  
M= I heard that about him too.   
  
D= Well, he said something about how "energy can't be created or destroyed." So I thought, life is energy.... So it must already be here. We must all recycle it or something. And I had a can of soda in my hand at the time... so I figured something like "life is like a can of soda." It can be recycled if you want.  
  
Maddie puts her head in her hand and smirks, an almost "Addison-type" smirk. Her mouth is still struggling with the pizza because she is eating it so fast.   
  
M= I love you David Addison. You and your soda.  
  
She says it so easily that it almost slips by David. But David smirks back. He thinks that maybe that was what he came back for. It was better than he had imagined. He pours soda in two cups and hands her one. She smiles a comfortable smile. She holds the cup and looks into it. She raises it.  
  
He tries to be cocky, but his words still seem sweet.  
  
D= I know, kid. You can't help yourself. I'm charming.  
  
Maddie giggles, but then becomes pensive.  
  
M= I wish I believed in magic.  
  
D= I know.  
  
M= Like you do.  
  
D= Hey, it's not so much magic... it's subjective... watch this.  
  
David picks up the phone and dials.  
  
D= You know what I'm doing?  
  
Maddie shrugs.   
  
M= I never know.  
  
D= I'm calling your office.  
  
M= David, I'm not in my office.  
  
D= That's not the point. The point is, a thousand years ago this would seem like a magic trick. I could pick up this phone and call Australia. You could never explain that to some person from ancient times. They would just accept that it was magic. They wouldn't care about the "how". They would just think it was so wonderful that it had to be magic. You gotta think that way Maddie. Maybe in a thousand years, people will be calling "Heaven". And there'll be some logical explanation that all of us are too dumb to understand. But to me, it would be magic. And you know what? I wouldn't spend any time wondering about the explanation... I'd be too busy calling people!  
  
Maddie smiles with frustration and amazement.  
  
M= Your thoughts get crazier as the night progresses.  
  
David smirks.  
  
D= Well, you knew that already. My point is, just because you know how and why something works, doesn't make it any less magical.  
  
M= Cheers.  
  
D= Cheers.  
  
M= To soda!  
  
D= To soda!  
  
Maddie takes a big gulp of her soda and without being able to control it, she belches.  
  
They laugh.  
  
The camera leaves them as they finish their soda and pizza.   
  
Cut to Maddie and David leaving the office.  
  
D= You should definitely come by Maddie. Everyone is waiting for you... they think you're actually fun there! I even heard the word "easy-going" used to describe you.  
  
M= So you've found out about my double life, Addison. What are you gonna do about it?  
  
D= I don't know yet... this Jekyl and Hyde thing concerns me. It's one thing for people to like you... it's another for them to think you're capable of having a good time.  
  
Maddie is sarcastic.  
  
M= As long as you know the truth.  
  
As they're approaching the door, Agnes and Herbert come in. Agnes looks at them right away with relief, sensing that they are both in good spirits and getting along with each other.  
  
H= Oh Miss Hayes, feeling better?  
  
Maddie smiles softly.  
  
M= Yeah. Yes, Mr. Viola.  
  
D= Nothing a little Dr. Dave couldn't handle!  
  
Maddie rolls her eyes.  
  
Agnes grins.  
  
A= Where are you two off to?  
  
D= We're off to meet Paul and Sharon.  
  
David looks at Maddie.  
  
D= You not singing tonight, are you my little canary?  
  
M= Canary?  
  
D= The little blonde canary... that's what they should call you. I'll talk to Paul about it. You know, he really looks up to me. The kid can't help it.  
  
M= I'm working on that. He may look up to you, but guess who he listens to...  
  
They walk out the door, lost in their conversation. They wave goodbye to Agnes and Bert.  
  
D= I would really like to know one thing...  
  
M= What's that?  
  
D= When exactly did you decide on this Moonlighting thing?....  
  
Cut to the New Moon Club. David walks in casually, but Maddie appears apprehensive and lost in thought. David quickly notices and touches her arm to reassure her.  
  
D= Hey.  
  
M= Hey yourself.  
  
She tries to act casual, but David is clearly not falling for it.  
  
M= David, don't tell them about this. Just tell them I had a headache or something...  
  
David answers softly. "I know."  
  
Maddie sees Paul across the bar, sitting with Sharon. Her composure changes and she transforms her demeanor. She is suddenly bubbly.  
  
She yells to Paul. He gets up quickly to greet her and immediately embraces her and walks with her to another table. David looks at them, while Sharon walks towards him.   
  
Sharon looks at David intently, as if she is studying him. She aggressively grabs him by the arm, as if to establish ownership. David is too distracted to notice.  
  
S= They really are a sweet couple. She's lucky to have him.  
  
D= Yeah.  
  
S= What's wrong with her anyway? She looked sick earlier and now she's all personality.  
  
David doesn't sense that he is being interrogated. He just answers curtly.   
  
D= She just had to unwind. Got a lot on her mind. A headache or something.  
  
David watches Maddie and Paul out of the corner of his eye. Paul is trying to order drinks for Maddie and him.  
  
P= Maddie, what's your poison tonight?  
  
M= Just club soda, honey.  
  
David realizes he is spending way too much time watching the two of them. He must concentrate on his own girlfriend. He turns to Sharon and takes her hand.  
  
D= I missed you today.  
  
S= You could've fooled me. I never thought I'd have to compete with your job.  
  
David responds jokingly.  
  
D= I thought you liked the mature David Addison.   
  
S= I do.  
  
D= How about.... We have some fun tonight? No talk of work, yours or mine.  
  
Sharon smiles.  
  
S= Sure.  
  
Maddie and Paul move to the dance floor. But before they start dancing, Maddie yells across the dance floor to David.  
  
M= Addison!  
  
D= What?  
  
M= The Three Stooges, Etta James, and summer!  
  
David smiles ear to ear. No matter what's going on with him and Maddie, he relishes in the fact that tonight was a perfect night for them. He continues talking to Sharon, with his mind constantly thinking of Maddie. "Oh, well," he thinks. "Can't cry over spilt milk." He looks across the bar and smiles, with a "thank you" in his eyes. Maddie and Paul begin to dance to the song, "You Belong to Me" by Patsy Cline.  
  
You Belong To Me  
  
See the pyramids along the Nile,  
Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle,  
Just remember, you knew all the while,  
You belong to me  
  
See the marketplace in old Algiers,  
Send me photographs and souvenirs,  
Just remember, when a dream appears,  
You belong to me!  
  
I'll be so alone without you,  
Maybe you'll be lonesome, too,  
And blue...  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane,  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain,  
Just remember til you're home again:  
You belong to me!  
  
I'm gonna be so alone without you,  
And I'm hopin maybe you'll be lonesome, too,  
And blue...  
  
Fly that ocean in a silver plane,  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain,  
Just remember til you're home again:  
You belong to me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Great Fate Expectations

  
A black screen appears with the words, "The Great Beyond." The blackness becomes Outer Space. At first, our view is mostly of stars, with moons, planets, and meteors in the background. Then suddenly, the camera seems to move towards a planet that looks like Earth. The camera moves quickly to the land of this mysterious planet and moves towards a building. Outside, the sign on the building says, "Love Headquarters for Planet Moonlighting."   
  
Cut to what looks like a business meeting, except everyone at the meeting has blue hair. At the table sits a woman that resembles Carol Kane, surrounded by another woman and three other men. She seems to be the one in charge. She speaks with a frustrating tone.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous! We've been doing this for years now. We need to either get these two together or quit. I'm galactic inches away from having a meteor land on Blue Moon. Can anyone tell me what the problems seem to be?"  
  
One of the men responds.  
  
"No disrespect, but have you been watching? Despite all our efforts, this seems to be a hopeless case. In fact, Maddie and David are both seeing other people now and they've never been happier. Maddie is finally able to be with someone who is charming and fun, yet not too irritating. David is becoming more mature and is finally with someone who can appreciate him and not judge him. Maddie and David have been fighting less... they're even able to double date together and remain friends."  
  
She becomes combative.  
"Is this the sort of crap I pay you for? Maddie and David are soul mates. It's been our job for many years to let them know it. I have not invested all these light years to watch their lives crumble. If Maddie and David are fighting less, it means they're living less and loving less. They've chosen safety because they are both hurt and neither wants to take any risks again. This is where we come in. We must let them see that it can be safe and wonderful, but still have all the magic.  
  
Another man replies.  
"I just don't think it's going to happen. Too many bad feelings..."  
  
"But don't you see? They want another chance. That's why they're still there, showing each other how great the other one could be. And I can't help but feel we are to blame. When David ran to Maddie's house to tell her he loved her, Sam answers the door. When Maddie called David to tell her she was pregnant, he wasn't home. When David flew to Chicago to see Maddie, he got arrested....  
  
The other woman at the table responds.  
"But that wasn't our fault."  
She looks down and points, as if to Hell.  
"That was the job of them."  
  
"I know... but I still think we should have seen it coming. We should have made sure we protected them."  
  
The last man looks at her and says, "But Fate, what can you do that we haven't tried already?"  
  
The woman sits back in her chair and thinks. She looks at her hand and then at a small globe sitting on the desk. She touches California with her finger, while the globe sits in her other hand. She looks at it wistfully.  
  
"Oh... if they only knew how long we've been trying to get them together..."  
  
She gently spins the globe in her hand.  
  
Cut to Blue Moon. Maddie is spinning wildly in her chair and giggling. David walks in perplexed. She looks at him with a smirk and stops.  
  
M= What? Can't I spin in my chair if I want?  
  
D= Sure you can. You just look like a lunatic.  
  
M= This from the King of the Cuckoo's Nest.  
  
David retorts with a childish, "takes one to know one."  
  
D= And you're not even doing it right.  
  
M= Doing what right?  
  
D= Spinning in your chair.  
  
M= There's a right and wrong way to spin in a chair? Interesting theory coming from a man who doesn't know right from wrong, right from left...  
  
She smiles and then looks puzzled. "How is it that you only have rules for stupid things?"  
  
"That's not true. What about my rule on how many cups of coffee DiPesto's allowed to have. That's important. Keeps her from bouncing off the walls in the morning."  
  
Maddie smirks.  
  
David pulls her out of the chair. He sits down and demonstrates.  
  
D= But you see, you don't have enough room back there to truly enjoy the swivel chair experience.   
  
He rolls his desk to the center of the office and begins spinning wildly. Maddie watches amused.   
  
M= Doesn't that make you dizzy?  
  
D= Sure, that's half the fun.  
  
M= That explains some of your behavior.  
  
David stops himself and stands up.  
  
D= Now you try.  
  
Maddie looks hesitant, but walks over anyway and sits down. She starts to spin and David begins to push her in circles. Maddie's eyes become wide with fright, but then she starts to laugh and scream.  
  
M= David! David! Stop, I'm getting dizzy...   
  
D= Say the magic word...  
  
Maddie is laughing, but still, she looks very dizzy.  
  
M= Please...  
  
D= That's not it...  
  
Maddie is becoming angry and begins to scream at him. Outside, the staff stares at the office door in wonder.  
  
M= David, stop or I am going to kill you, right here in this office!  
  
Just then the door opens and it's Agnes with a client. Maddie zooms passed Agnes in the chair & pops out of the chair and falls to the side. She gets up and looks at David as if were the devil. He, of course, smiles.  
  
Agnes is confused, but manages to say, "Uh, there's a client here to see you."  
  
M= Thank you Agnes...  
  
D= Excuse Miss Hayes. She just needed a little boost this morning.  
  
The client seems unusually calm and looks at Maddie and David with an odd, sense of understanding. Maddie and David assume she is just in shock. Incidentally, this woman seems to bare a striking resemblance to the Carol Kane.  
  
She walks into the office, calmly and comfortable. She says, "Hello, my name is Faye Dentist."   
  
David takes out a piece of gum.  
  
D= Gum?  
  
F= No, Dentist. Miss Dentist.  
  
D= Any chance you're a dentist? Although that would probably be the occupation you may avoid. Too obvious, huh? You should still consider it... all that laughing gas at your disposal. I'd love to be a dentist.   
  
David begins to daydream out loud.  
  
"Get a pretty girl, get her to open up and say "ahh."   
  
M= Okay David, enough!  
  
D= Sorry, where was I?  
  
The client seems pleasantly amused.  
  
"I have a very unusual task that I think this agency is perfect for."  
  
D= Unusual? Why that's our middle name. Actually, it's her middle name. My middle name is good-looking.  
  
Dafney smiles at him, but Maddie is still visibly angry about the chair incident.  
  
M= But his Indian name is "Talks out of his aa---"  
  
David interrupts.  
  
D= Maddie, I'm ashamed of you. Excuse her Miss Dentist, she lacks a certain respect for the office decorum.  
  
With that, Maddie elbows David in the chest. Faye still seems unusually amused and happy to observe this.  
  
M= Anyway, Miss Dentist, how can we help you?  
  
F= My plight is not that unusual. All my life, I have been looking for the perfect mate. I was always very rational about it. I always assumed he would come along. But he never did. Or at least I thought. The reason I could never find my soul mate is because we already met, one night at a party, and ever since then, I've really just been looking for him. I've tried to discount it a million times. We were nothing alike and at the time, I thought that the perfect one would be just like him, but more like me... I don't know if that makes any sense to you. But now, seeing what's out there, I want him. I've always wanted him.   
  
Maddie and David look at each other strangely, not quite understanding what she means, yet understanding it perfectly. She continues to speak to them as if she knows them.  
  
F= The night I met him was at a Halloween Party in 1967. We went to different high schools, in opposite parts of town. He was like nothing I had ever met before... in fact, I didn't think anything of him. He was cute, but not-at-all my type. Well, he starts flirting with me relentlessly during the party. And although, I wouldn't say it, I really liked him.... and now, I must find him again.   
  
M= Miss Dentist, I know it's not my place... but are you sure?   
  
D= Of course she's sure!   
  
M= Of course you think she's sure...  
  
F= Will you take my case?  
  
M= What case?  
  
D= She always asks that! The Case of a Long-Lost Love... the One that Got Away.... Sometimes, people know things in high school that we forget when we're older.  
  
M= Like trigonometry?  
  
D= Yes, exactly like trigomonah-whatever... my apprentice has so little imagination.  
  
M= Why do you keep doing that?  
  
D= What?  
  
M= I don't work for you.  
  
D= No, but you've worked under me. A fine student you were.  
  
Maddie elbows him harder this time.  
  
F= So, you'll find him?  
  
Maddie= I guess.  
  
David= Honestly, Miss Hayes, you are not very encouraging to the clients. Miss Dentist, please forgive her, she's still in training.   
  
Faye lets out a loud laugh.  
  
F= I should tell you some things...The party was in Philadelphia on Halloween, 1967. The host of the party was some kid named Ron...  
  
David and Maddie suddenly appear perplexed. They both look like they're suddenly counting numbers in their head.  
  
D= Ronnie Wilson? From Philly? You're kidding me? I went to at least 5 of his parties!  
  
Maddie seems to be thinking of numbers in her head...  
  
M= Wait a second... No... wait a second... I think I was at that party too. I thought his name was Don though. Could it be?  
  
She looks at David. They both stare at each other with disbelief.  
  
M= It was a huge house, almost like a mansion. The guy, Don or Ron was a real idiot...  
  
David smiles at the realization.  
  
M= He spent the whole night drunk, dancing around the party, singing....  
  
They both simultaneously laugh and yell out "Beatles songs."  
  
Maddie laughs and David smiles.  
  
M= I can't believe you were there! I was visiting Penn State at the time. My boyfriend went there and told me to visit him while I looked at the school...  
  
D= How could you not tell me that you'd been to Philly?  
  
M= I forgot about it... this is such a funny coincidence!  
  
F= There are no coincidences, Miss Hayes. That is why you must help me. The boy I met there. His name was Dan Stefitey. S-T-E-F-I-T-E-Y. We spent the whole night talking and when the night was over, I didn't have the guts to ask for his number. I never heard from him again.  
  
D= Well, this shouldn't be too hard. Boy, are you lucky! I know the host, the party, and some of the guests there. It should probably take a day to reel this man in for you.   
  
Faye seems to be distracted as she looks at Maddie and David.  
  
F= I have a lot of faith in you, Maddie Hayes and David Addison.  
  
With that, she walks out the door.  
  
M= That is so odd!  
  
D= What?  
  
M= Everything....  
  
D= Like...  
  
M= Like her, she is a very odd client, don't you think?  
  
D= I think she's just about as odd as all our other clients. We should be careful though...  
  
M= About what?  
  
D= Usually, when a client wants us to find someone, one of them turns up dead...  
  
M= That is true... we have an odd history.  
  
David smirks.  
  
D= For once, we are in agreement. Maybe since we anticipate our clients to turn up dead, or as murderers, or as dead murderers, maybe we can stay one step ahead of them!  
  
M= I'll cross my fingers... anyway, let's get crackin.  
  
D= We should have Agnes and Bert help us out... I'll go fill them in....  
  
David suddenly looks at Maddie in an inquisitive way.  
  
D= Maddie?  
  
M= Yeah?  
  
D= Why did you ask her if she was sure?  
  
M= Oh, it does seem a little strange. But I guess we've done stranger. She just seems like a nice woman who's chasing imaginary people, forcing herself to believe in soul mates and stuff... I know what you think... you believe in soul mates and destiny and fate and all that... but I guess I just believe that choices matter more. If there was really something there, don't you think she would have asked him for a number... or looked him up? There must have been something that bothered her that eventually would have bothered her in the future.  
  
D= I agree...  
  
M= You what?  
  
D= I agree.  
  
Maddie is surprised.  
  
M= I can't believe that.  
  
D= Believe it. I believe in attraction, but not soul mates. I even believe in souls and mates, but together... I don't know. And if they do exist, I'm guessing, they would get together right away. I think this woman is seeing things with rose-colored glasses... like when you say "I wish I was in high school." No one would really want to back in high school. No freedom, pressure, acne, insecurity...   
  
M= I would've thought you had fun in high school.  
  
D= Well I could have fun at a funeral. Actually, did I ever tell you about my cousin Ralph's funeral? I brought down the house... told some jokes, got some girls' numbers. What was I saying?  
  
Maddie just nods with her usual perplexed look.  
  
M= I have no idea.  
  
D= Oh yeah, high school. I may have had fun in high school, but most people don't. And most of us spent a lot of time pretending we were having a good time.  
  
M= Well, I had a good time...  
  
D= There's a big shock. Let me guess- everyone was nice to you, you had a few best girlfriends who you still speak to, all the teachers loved you, and you were homecoming queen...  
  
Maddie grins.  
  
M= I lost Homecoming Queen, but I was Class Vice President.  
  
D= Same thing. And who was this college boy that let you run around the country going to local high school parties?  
  
M= He was a jerk. I caught him cheating on me at that party.  
  
David opens his mouth to say something almost definitely stupid, but stops himself as if he is interrupted by a thought.  
  
D= Hey Mad- you sure you were there in 1967?  
  
M= I don't know, maybe it was 68 or 66. Was it my junior year? No, it was my senior year, definitely. Why?  
  
D= I'm just wondering if I was there that year. I went to, I think 5 of his parties, always on Halloween. I think "67" was the first one. And I know there was more than one party where he danced around drunk singing Beatles songs....  
  
M= Oh well, still a shame we didn't meet up there.  
  
D= Like you would have even talked to little old me there. Yeah... Let me go get Agnes and Bert started. And I'll call my brother and see if he can get me Ronnie Wilson's phone number.   
  
David walks out of her office and backs his head against the door. He is thinking.... Of that Halloween Party, 1967.  
  
It is Ronnie Wilson's house, 1967. Everyone is in Halloween costumes. An adolescent David Addison walks up to the front door with his older brother Richie. Richie is wearing a Batman costume and David is wearing a Robin costume. David looks nervous.  
  
D= You know I didn't wanna wear this Richie! We look so stupid!  
  
R= Don't you think I know that? Mom made us... just look cool, David.  
  
D= I shouldn't have come... I'm gonna get beat up here. It's all high school kids.  
  
R= Calm down, no one is going to beat you up with me here.  
  
David is sarcastic.  
D= Oh great! You get beat up all the time in school.  
  
R= That's just friendly fighting.  
  
David, still unassured.  
  
D= Right.  
  
R= David, you think I wanted my kid brother tagging along? Mom wouldn't let me go without you, so I don't care what you do. She's picking us up in 2 hours and I don't care if you spend the whole night in the hall closet!  
  
David is breathing heavy and still nervous.  
  
They go into the house and hear the song "Soul Man" by Sam and Dave. Richie is very cocky, but David is stiff as a board. They walk passed a large and fancy staircase and into a huge living room where a bunch of rowdy kids are dancing. Beer cans are all over the floor. Kids are dancing and talking loudly. Richie quickly leaves David's side and runs into the party, as if he is a king. He walks over to a table and pulls alcohol from his jacket and pours it into the punch bowl. Then he yells to the crowd, "It ain't a party till Addison's here!"  
  
David rolls his eyes and walks around. Nobody really notices him and he likes it better that way. The young David is not at all like the older David. He slouches and seems shy, but there is an inkling of the older David in him. He has a twinkle in his eye, a smirk, and an observant and thoughtful way about him. Richie does not. Richie acts like an idiot and is dancing with Ronnie Wilson, singing "I Wanna Hold Your Hand." David shrugs and looks at Richie with annoyance.  
  
David sits on the couch and looks around. He kicks his feet against the couch and looks at his watch. He looks bored and insecure. And then his attention shifts... to... you guessed it...  
  
A beautiful, teenaged blonde, walks in with a muscular, good-looking guy, that most definitely is a football player. She is dressed as a princess, complete with a white dress, glass slippers, and her hair in a bun. The song "You Must've Been A Beautiful Baby" is playing. David's mouth has dropped to floor. Even though his eyes are hidden behind a Robin mask, it is clear where his eyes are. He leans forward and falls off the couch, hitting his head.  
  
"Excuse me," says the girl in a blatantly impatient tone. "You're on my shoes."  
  
David clumsily gets up and starts blabbering.  
  
"Oh, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry... it's just that I think I... had too much of that tricky punch and well, you know... party, party...  
  
The girl rolls her eyes and walks away.  
  
As she's walking, with her back turned to David, he yells, "My name is Dave, but my friends call me Ace."  
  
David continues to sit on the couch and quietly observe the party. Eventually, a drunk Richie comes by to bother David, with a beer in his hand.   
  
R= Hey Kid! Why don't you mingle around the party? Have a drink! Dance! You're such a bore!  
  
David sighs.  
  
D= I'm a little tired. Anyway, these people are stupid. And the girls are mean.  
  
Richie smiles.  
  
R= What girl was mean to you ?  
  
D= Some blonde. She's not in here now.   
  
Just then, the blonde walks backs in with her boyfriend. She is pouting and yelling.  
  
D= There, Richie...  
  
David points.  
  
D= That's the girl.  
  
Richie stares in astonishment.  
  
R= Wow! A girl like that has a right to be mean. I wish she'd be mean to me.  
  
David sighs wistfully.  
  
D= Yeah.   
  
They listen as she walks by, yelling at her boyfriend.  
  
"I am not doing that with you! And if you thought that would happen here, in the middle of Philadelphia, then you've got the wrong girl!" she yells.  
  
"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. I got a little carried away," her boyfriend says.  
  
He looks at her sincerely and says, "You know that I just can't help myself with you. I just love you so much."  
  
She smiles hesitantly.   
  
"Now, let's enjoy the party," he says to her. They walk towards the couch.   
She sits down with him. He kisses her on the cheek. Neither of them notices Richie and David sitting there.  
  
The beautiful blonde says to him, "I don't feel much like a party tonight. I'm sorry to be such a downer. I'll stay here for a little while if you wanna dance and stuff..."  
  
"You're the best, baby."  
  
Richie and David stare in amazement and surprisingly have the same opinion on this matter.  
  
D= What a jerk!  
  
R= A rough lesson for a kid like you Dave. But here's a good example of something. Any good-looking guy who plays sports can get any beautiful girl... even if they're a jerk.   
  
D= Mom says I'm good-looking.  
  
R= Mom is the only woman who thinks that Dave!   
  
D= Maybe she doesn't realize he's a jerk. ]  
  
R= Maybe? They never do! Women... can't live them, can't leave them by the curb when you're done with them.  
  
D= Richie, you're so stupid!  
  
Richie walks off and starts dancing again, leaving David alone.  
  
The young blonde continues to sit on the couch patiently, then wistfully, as the song, "Dedicated To The One I Love" by the Mamas and the Papas. She is noticeably upset, and even more so when she touches her wrist and realizes something is missing. She begins to search the couch. Finally, as if seeing him for the first time, she addresses David.  
  
"Hey Kid, could you help me with something?"  
  
The young boy is shocked.  
  
"My name isn't Kid."  
  
"Oh, I don't mean to be rude... oh, that's right. You said your name is Ace... I'm assuming that's a nickname..."  
  
The kid is elated that she remembered.  
  
"Yeah, my friends call me Ace. What's wrong?"  
  
The girl smiles at him with sincerity, her mask of seriousness briefly coming down.  
  
"I can't seem to find the bracelet my boyfriend bought me. You didn't happen to see it, did you?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Well, don't be too helpful. Maybe I left it in the bedro... somewhere else."  
  
"Listen, it may be none of my business, but your boyfriend seems like a big jerk."  
  
The young girl becomes instantly defensive.  
  
"Oh, really little boy. What do you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I guess some people could think that without knowing Derk.  
  
The little boy starts to laugh hysterically. The blonde smirks ever so slightly, but then becomes even more defensive.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"His name... his name is Derk!?"  
  
"Why is that funny?"  
  
"It rhymes with jerk."  
  
"Oh shut up! I need to find my bracelet."  
  
Some impulse causes the boy to get up from the couch.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
The blonde looks skeptical.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a great detective. I'm like Sherlock Holmes in my house! I get my brother in trouble all the time because I'm too smart for him."  
  
"He must have a single-digit IQ."  
  
Ace doesn't get the sarcasm. The blonde doesn't really acknowledge him, but he follows her across the room anyway.  
  
"You're a strange kid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why would you want to help me find a bracelet?"  
  
"My mom always told me to be a gentleman, and if a lady needs help, help her."  
  
The blonde smiles.  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
They continue to look around the room and in the outside hallway.  
  
"Maybe your boyfriend has it."  
  
"Why would he have it?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he found it already. Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. He was in there a minute ago dancing."  
  
The boy and the blonde continue to search the hallway.  
  
"It's not here."  
  
"No flies on you."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Hey kid, thanks for your help, but I'm going to look upstairs."  
  
The boy senses that she is talking about the bedroom, but he doesn't say anything.  
  
She suddenly looks right in his eyes. He seems like such a nice and sensitive kid; the way boys are before the dreaded teen years. She feels guilty that she hasn't been nicer to him because he seems to have such an innocent crush on her.  
  
"You've been so helpful! Would you help me some more?"  
  
The boy's eyes light up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walk upstairs to one of the bedrooms, where she rummages around.  
  
The girl seems distracted by her own thoughts.  
  
"You know kid, I have to watch my temper a little bit. Derk is right. I'm always yelling at him."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So... I think I'm too hard on him. He can't help being affectionate. He's so nice... and now I'll bet someone stole my bracelet. It's like a sign..."  
  
The boy doesn't understand.  
  
"A sign of what?" he asks.  
  
She responds with impatience at how he cannot see the spiritual ramifications of a lost bracelet; as if it was a lost love.  
  
"A sign of bad things," she answers.  
  
David is rolling his eyes. He thinks to himself, "Girls ARE stupid."  
  
Suddenly they hear voices. David ignores them, but the blonde doesn't. She peeks out the door and gasps.   
  
"Oh my God, that's Derk! With Sally Donaldson! That tramp!"  
  
Derk and Sally are walking into another bedroom, hand-in-hand. Sally is a curvy brunette, who is incessantly smiling at Derk. They are laughing as Derk leads her to the bedroom. As he grabs Sally's hand, she sees her bracelet on her wrist.  
  
The young blonde crumbles as she stands at the door, tears rolling down her face. But she gathers her composure in moments.   
  
She runs out of the room screaming and flailing her arms.   
  
"You big jerk! That's my bracelet. And you Sally, you big slut!"  
  
Obviously taken off-guard, Derk and Sally flinch.   
  
Derk acts unnaturally calm.  
  
"Baby, we've just grown apart. I didn't want to tell you tonight. I didn't want to hurt your feelings... but... I'm in love with Sally.  
  
Sally grins from ear-to-ear.  
  
Just then, with no warning, Sally gets punched in the eye.  
  
"Oww!" she yells.  
  
David smiles at what he perceives as enormous spunk (for a girl). Inspired by her "oomph," David walks up to Sally and rips her bracelet off her wrist. He hands it to the blonde, who stares at him smiling.  
  
The boy grins a little more than he has all evening.  
  
"I told you I'd find it."  
  
For a moment, it seems like just the two of them, and they don't notice the crowd around them, or the fact that Sally's eye has suddenly become black and blue.  
  
"You'll be a fine detective one day."  
  
Derk stands there silent, and trying to win the approval of the crowd of kids around him.  
  
"He's a little young for you, but maybe he's a little more up to your speed," he says.  
  
And the girl walks away, sad again, and feeling defeated. Her tears return and she forgets the young detective that aches to walk away with her.   
  
She softly glances back his way and says, "Thanks Ace."  
  
He says, "See ya Blondie," under his breath, but she doesn't hear him. And he's left with everyone staring at him. The song, "When A Man Loves A Woman" by Percy Sledge is playing, and for the first time, David understands the song.  
  
And she was gone. The memory had faded for years in David's mind, and he had many other memories of women who had walked away from him without many words. He remember a few of their faces quickly; he recalled girls on beaches, in bars, and on the street, walking away from, with a hair toss and a distant glance. Some of them walked away yelling, or hitting him. Some of them left him a note and others left him with a few bruises from a jealous boyfriend or overprotective brother. But this one was the first that mattered, and maybe he had blocked out some of the memory of how his little heart was first a little broken and a little happy to be able enjoy such a pretty thing. This one turned around and thanked him. And that was the only time that had ever happened.   
  
The 35 year-old Addison smiles at the memory. Could it have been Maddie? It had to be, even though he could not remember her name mentioned. Was it worth sharing this with Maddie? It was the sort of story she would find hard to believe, if it were someone else. He laughed at the thought of how they would debate the merits of fate and destiny, and how he would say it was undeniable, and she would roll her eyes. But now that he had come to the realization that they had met before, he was a little scared by it. He was hesitant to talk to her about it, but there was a little boy inside him that wanted to say something like, "Hey, I gotcha Blondie. Nobody ignores Ace Addison!" Well, for now he would keep it under his hat.... And maybe use it as leverage if the topic of fate ever came up again.  
  
  
The office is filled with the evening light, close to sunrise. Agnes is busy at her desk, going though papers. Bert is at his desk, rifling through other papers. They both appear frustrated. Maddie is doing the same thing in her office and is becoming bored with the same thing over and over.   
  
Maddie begins to sing "Dedicated To The One I Love"...  
  
Each night before I go to bed, my baby...  
Whisper a little prayer for you my baby....  
  
Just then, David walks in...  
  
D= Well, this is a puzzle... a conundrum, if I must say so myself!  
  
M= A what?  
  
D= Yeah, I know. All this work is building my vocabulary. Anyway, nothing has turned up. Richie called Ronnie Wilson and he says that he never met a Dan Stefity. And I can't seem to find anyone under that name... anywhere.  
  
M= Me neither. Maybe Agnes and Bert will come up with someone. What if this woman was a kook?   
  
D= Maybe. But we've had kooky clients before, but I can't remember any of them making up people for us to look for. We've had leprechauns hire us to protect them, men ask us to set them up with wives so they could kill them, people kidnap their stepsons and ask us to find them... but there's always been an actual person for us to find, hasn't there? It would make more sense to me if she wanted us to find someone, and then once we found him, she'd kill him.  
  
M= That would make more sense.  
  
D= Doesn't it seem like a waste of time? On both parts... there must be a motive to this somewhere...  
  
Herbert walks in.  
  
H= I hate to disappoint you two, but I can't find this person. And to be quite frank, I would like to know what this woman's motive is...  
  
David and Maddie sit seriously.  
  
M= Actually, we were thinking the same thing.  
  
Agnes walks in. She is staring at a piece of paper and crinkling her forehead, thinking very hard.  
  
M= I know Agnes. We can't figure it out either.  
  
A= Oh, I gave up on that a little while ago.  
  
D= Now, that's the idea. How about we all go for drinks? And food. I am hungry.  
  
A= There is something I found though.   
  
M= Oh yeah? What?  
  
A= You guys know how I like rhyming words and stuff, right?  
  
David smiles sarcastically.  
  
D= I knew there was something strange about how you answered the phone...  
  
A= Well, I like words. Rhyming words, scrambling words, crosswords, jumbles, all that stuff. And I was looking at the name of the client, you know, cause it's a strange name. Faye Dentist. And I noticed that the name Dan Stefitey has the same exact letters. Don't you find that really weird?  
  
D= Yeah, that is weird. Why would someone scramble their name, come up with another name, and try to find us look for the person with the scrambled name? She must be a schitzo.  
  
A= Wait, it gets better. I also looked at that name to see if you can make words out of it. Cause "dentist" is a word in itself. And you know what? There are two words that kinda jumped out at me.  
  
Agnes smiles as if she realizes something magical and spectacular.  
  
M= What?  
  
A= Fate and destiny. Isn't that amazing?   
  
M= Agnes, have you been sniffing whiteout again?  
  
A= Nope. I just thought it was cool, you know, weird.   
  
David and Maddie begin to rise from their desks, stretching and yawning.  
  
M= It is a bit askew. But I guess that's all. Crazy job, isn't it? Being a detective... having to deal with these crackpots.  
  
Agnes is almost upset by this statement, because for some reason, she thinks that there was a point to it all. But she just can't put her finger on it.   
  
A= Oh, I think there was more to do this then we'll ever know... this woman, whoever she was, had a reason for coming here. And she was looking for someone... or something.  
  
Agnes' confidence and assertiveness catches Maddie and David by surprise, and Maddie becomes thoughtful.   
  
M= Maybe you're right Agnes...   
  
Jokingly, Maddie adds, "Maybe it was a message about Fate and Destiny."  
  
David's head is exploding, holding back the urge to tell Maddie something that she most certainly doesn't know. But instead, he chooses another method. He begins to whistle "You Must've Been A Beautiful Baby"... Maddie looks at him strangely. There's something strange about his choice...  
  
They walk out of her office, while Agnes and Bert begin to get ready to go home...  
  
Then David changes his whistle to "When A Man Loves A Woman"...  
  
Maddie finds this strange... her and David keep exchanging strange glances.  
  
David looks at her in a mocking way and says, "Something wrong, Maddie."  
  
At this point, he is grinning, which Maddie finds extremely unnerving.  
  
They walk out of the office, when David pulls out the big gun (Get your heads out of the gutter)...  
  
He begins to hum, "Each night before you go to bed my baby," as the elevator doors open. He gets in the elevator.  
  
Maddie stares at him incredulously. She does not walk into the elevator with him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue there Blondie?"  
  
The elevator doors begin to close, but David calmly blocks them. He looks down at Maddie's arm and touches it softly, glancing at a gold bracelet she is wearing.  
  
"Better keep your on that one Ace," he says as the doors close on him.  
  
Maddie stands there stunned, putting pieces together in her head. And then she whispers the one word that she can think of... "Ace".  
  
  
Cut to Planet Moonlighting. The board members are watching a television screen with Maddie, after the elevator doors close. She is staring at her bracelet, when the screen goes black.   
  
Fate (Carol Kane) looks on, satisfied, but not ecstatic...  
  
"Well, they almost got it. I guess I was too subtle again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
